Creating A New Bond
by xXMissOtakuXx
Summary: AU Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna, is a very smart person for his age, getting full scores on every subjects. He has a stepbrother named Giotto, who hates him and lives on his own. How will Tsuna live with Giotto when that both of them don't get along. Warning: Yaoi BoyxBoy OCC warning
1. Bond 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if this is sooo bad and yeah and make sure to review so I can know what I did wrong.**

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna, is a very smart person for his age, getting full scores on every subjects. He has a stepbrother named Giotto, who hates him and lives on his own. His mother Nana gave him the news that he has was going to live with his stepbrother which is the last thing Tsuna wanted to hear.

**Main Paring: **G27

* * *

"All correct once again!" The teacher announced.

**"**As expected of him"

**"**He always gets all tests correct."

**"**Man, he ace the test"

**"**It's always the same thing happening

"**"**Way to go Tsuna!"

A brunet with big caramel eyes, aged 16 known as Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna was in his desk looking out in the window and hearing all the compliments making pass his ears. He sighed and got up to grabbed his test, and make a seat back to his desk. Every time he got something right, there were at least students saying how good his smartness is. Sure he got insults because they were obviously jealous, but he got a few admirers, but it was still the same everyday.

The bell rang signaling it was the last block next which was P.E. Tsuna groaned. He may be smart, but he was the worse when it deals with physical. He grabbed all his bag and went out of the class

.~Time skip~

**"**Ha...ha.." Tsuna panted after the 'run'. Tsuna curse his body for being weak like this. He only did 25 meter run but was already tired so he dropped out quickly and went to the side of the track making the coach sighed. He hated it. He hated running, swimming, soccer and all the sports you can think of.

"TSUNA-KUN!"

Tsuna looked up and smile. It was his best friend, Enma Kozato. They were childhood best friends. When back into their childhood, they found out that they were quite opposites. Tsuna was very smart in knowledge, getting full marks on all subjects (except for subject including the word 'sports') while Enma was good at physical things despite his height and looks. He can out run the seniors and jump higher than others gaining first place in the whole school. But like Tsuna, Enma was bad on knowledge making his highest score 20 on other subjects (yet again except P.E, swimming and so on).

"Here Tsuna-kun." Enma gave him a water bottle and Tsuna gladly accept it. After drinking it, he gave it back to Enma and stand up. "I hate P.E." Tsuna said while stretching. Enma chuckled. "I could say the same thing but in the opposite way." The coach blow the whistle signaling the run was done and the two friends went back to the bench.

~Time Skip~

He enter his home heard his mother say like any other times, "Welcome back home, Tsu-kun." and he replied with a, "I'm home." and went up to his room. He placed his bag down and went off to take a taking a shower and fully dressed, Tsuna went down the stairs. While he was going down, he heard his mother talking to the phone.

**"**Is that so...really?! Italy... live with his stepbrother right? Okay! I'll pass on the news. Love you!" After the conversation, she put the phone back to where it belongs to with a big smile on her face. She turned around see Tsuna walking down the stairs.

**"**Oh Tsu-kun, I have some news for you."

Tsuna sat down on the chair next to the dinner table and listen to his mom, wondering what news she was going to tell him.

**"**Tsu-kun, I know this a sudden, but you are going to live with your stepbrother in Namimori because I am going to Italy where you father is. Not only that, there seems to be a job available there so you might live with your stepbrother for a while."

"...Is that so, then okay." He spoke with no hesitation.

Nana did another smile and hugged her son. "Oh Tsu-kun, I didn't know you will agreed to it quickly but that make me happy. Why don't you to Enma-kun about it and make sure you pack. You're going to live after school.

Tsuna's eye twitch a bit and said, "Sure..."

Nana was excited and naïve as always and Tsuna quickly went upstairs. He went to his room and locked the door and grabbed his pillow. He took a deep breath and screamed in it hoping his mother didn't hear it.

Why, why, why? What did he do to deserve this. His stepbrother who is 21 years old named Vongola Ieyasu or what he like to be called, Giotto, hated Tsuna. It wasn't Tsuna's fault when Iemitsu was cheating on Giotto's mom and chose Tsuna's mom and did other stuff with her. It wasn't his fault at all. Not only that, Giotto's mom died a 4 years ago thanks to some illness. When Giotto found out about Tsuna, he was mad, but mostly mad with Iemitsu and went off living on his own and taking control of a company named 'Vongola'.

When Tsuna's mother said that he was going to live with his stepbrother for a _while_, he wanted to say no, but with his mother smiley and excited going to Italy and meeting with her husband, he can't say no to that happiness around. Excited after waiting for such a long time since Iemitsu was barely at home.

Tsuna sighed and grabbed his cell phone by him and called Enma. He waited until someone pick the phone up and Tsuna hearing the familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Enma, I need to talk to you."

"About going to Namimori and living with your...stepbrother?"

"Yep and- wait, how did you know?"

"I'll call it a coincidence or something but I also going to Namimori with you."

Tsuna's eyes widen, "R- really?"

"Yeah, Nana actually told me anout and since she knew about me having a brother there in Namimori, she wanted me send there with you."

"...*sniff*."

"T- Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna never thought that his mother was so thoughtful and also send his best friend with him. At least he didn't have to go alone.

"Sorry Enma, I never thought my mom will actually send you to Namimori with me. I thought I have to deal everything there by myself.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna-kun. Anyway, I meet you tomorrow since I haven't pack yet. Bye"

"Yeah, Bye."

Tsuna closed the phone call and lay back on his bed. At least he wasn't going alone.

* * *

**Yippee! I'm done with the first chapter. Sorry if it is a bad beginning. Like I said, this my first fanfic so don't don't forget to review, favorite it, follow and sooooo on.**


	2. Bond 2

**Here I am with the second chapter! And thanks to the people review, favorite and follow my first fanfic.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention this will not be mafia related so Vongola is just a popular company.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter, but it is obvious that I do not own anything in KHR except the plot of this story. **

* * *

"Wait!...wa...it..wa... En..maaaaaaaaaa."

Tsuna was panting and running for the train that was going off in about 5 minutes. Enma was ahead of Tsuna but when he heard his best friend's voice, he stopped and and waited for Tsuna. Tsuna wanted to stop and rest but he can't miss the train that will lead to his new home and live with his...step brother.

Knowing that Tsuna was going to collapse at any moment, Enma grabbed Tsuna and ran fast with Tsuna who was feeling weak and doesn't mind that his shoes were dragged on the concrete.

They were in time before the train went off without them. It was 4:00pm and they finish their last day at their school before going to Namimori. It took 30 minutes for them to prepare and they leave at 3:40 to catch their train. But thanks to Tsuna's bad luck at running, he slowed both of them down which Tsuna hated himself for.

Enma gave Tsuna a water bottle after the run to the train and looked out to the window. According to what the ticket says, they were going to Namimori at 6:30. Enma wondered how was his brother doing. Sure they talked over the phone and such, but he wanted to see what he was doing, how was he in person. It had been a while since he last saw his brother, but _also _his sister, Mami. She had can't speak and since she was born with it, it was after all permanent. Having Cozarto being the oldest and the adult (same age as Giotto) he took care her and such.

"-ey Enma, hey Enma...are you awake or something? Earth to the red head~."

Enma went out of his thoughts and looked at Tsuna. Enma gave an awkward small smile and said,"Sorry, just thinking about my brother and younger sister." Tsuna gave an 'o' shape with his mouth and went back staring at the window. "Hey Tsuna, about your step brother," Tsuna flinch at that. "how will you deal with him with all that hate he had for you like when you met him when your 6 years old..."

_**Flashback**_

_The step brothers on the couch known as Giotto, who is reading a book and the small brunet, Tsuna was staring at him, while Nana was shopping for lunch as the usual. Tsuna were stared at him since it was the first seeing his step brother. Giotto was basically babysitting Tsuna who was unwilling too but force by Iemitsu._

_Tsuna, who has a brain of a genius, knew that Giotto hated him. It was obvious with way he was acting around him, the aura, and his presence not being acknowledge. He kept staring at him until Giotto got annoyed and slam the book closed. He glared at him that says, 'Will you stop staring at me?' _

_Tsuna just replied back knowing what the glare meant. "No. I'm just bored and I'm only just doing observations" Tsuna kept looking at him and with Giotto still annoyed, he went back reading. Tsuna asked more random questions like a kid to him despite the aura surrounding the blond._

"_What's your favorite food?"_

"_..."_

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_..."_

"_Who are your friends?"_

"_..."_

_And it kept going until Giotto snapped and once again slam the book and grabbed Tsuna by the collar. _

"_Look, you are annoying and stop asking questions will you. I am trying to read here."_

"_I am trying to ask you a question."_

_The blond couldn't take any more and punch Tsuna in the stomach and Tsuna's eyes widen at the impact. He fell back making contact to the wall and cough. The wall broke where Tsuna landed. He looked up and saw a Giotto with a murderous aura. _

_He wasn't good at fighting and doesn't like it either. His best friend was the one good at it but also hated fighting. And as if on cue, a 6 year old Enma went in the house since he heard some noises coming from the house. Enma eyes widen at the coughing Tsuna and the angry blond which Enma think it was his step brother since they both have similarities. _

_The red head went over to Tsuna and hold him up. He looked at Giotto who went to the kitchen probably for a glass of water. _

_Enma looked down at Tsuna, picked him up and went to his room. When they reached the brunet's room, he lifted the shirt to see an unwelcoming sight. There was a large bruise on the stomach showing how strong the punch was. The punch was strong and showed how strong Giotto hated Tsuna. Enma sighed and went to find something that will ease the pain._

_The afternoon was silent and no fighting appeared. Nana appeared in the house later. At lunch time, Enma was quite sweating bullets down by the aura between the step brothers at the kitchen table which was not fitting for an atmosphere. With the broken wall, thanks to Nana being so naïve, Enma make up the story and did most of the talking, saying that Tsuna was clumsy and slipped and fell into the wall creating the hole. Making Nana fussing her son for being clumsy and Tsuna going along with the story, said he can't help it. No one mention about the bruise Tsuna got or the fight. Giotto left later at 3:00 with no words left behind and Enma leaving after dinner and said be careful to Tsuna of the bruise and left. _

Tsuna grimace at the time when Giotto punched him. Even though the bruise healed, he can still feel it. To thought that he had such a strong punch for a 11 year old at that time. "I don't know Enma, I guess I'll deal with it later."

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori at 4:55

A blond with blue eyes was sitting on the couch reading a letter that was sent by Iemitsu. The blond read it again to make sure it he wasn't reading it wrong. He rise from sofa to get a glass of water and read the letter again to make sure eyes wasn't playing tricks on him. He was busy with paperwork thanks to the Vongola business. As soon he had to the letters and came upon this letter, he really wish this was some nightmare. The blond groaned at it called someone on the phone.

"Hey Cozarto, I need you to do something."

* * *

Back to Tsuna and Enma

It was 6:33 they stopped at Namimori and they went off the train with their luggage. As they went out of the subway, Enma felt someone touched him by the shoulder and turn. He broke into a smile and said "Nii-san" The person who tapped on Enma known as Cozarto, broke into a grin. "Hey Enma, it's been a while in person." Enma hugged his brother and Cozarto hugged. Their 'brotherly' hug was interrupted by another tap by someone else. It was Mami. Enma let go of his brother and hugged Mami who did the same thing.

The little renuion made Tsuna a little uncomfortable and politely coughed making the 3 siblings turn to his direction. "Sorry Tsuna for leaving you out but I guess we have to go to your step brother soon." Tsuna nodded and followed him to his car which was a freaking ferrari, a car that will lead to his new home...and step brother.

~Time Skip~

Tsuna and the others at the apartment that Giotto is living at. The apartment looked normal and same thing goes to the inside.

"Hey Cozarto, where do you live?"

"I lived at the same apartment we are going to and mine one is 1 floor above Giotto's so you and Enma can pretty much visit easy at times. Giotto is on the 6th floor which makes me on the 7th." Cozarto replied. "Oh".

Tsuna followed him into the building and elevator and waited until the 6th floor appeared. They went out and Cozarto took the keys for Giotto's apartment and opened. Right there on the sofa was Giotto. And by the looks of the aura, Tsuna's eyes twitch at it. "A_fter all these years, he still hates me." _Tsuna really wanted to pull out his hair but controlled himself from doing so.

Giotto looked up from the stack of papers and letters, and look back down to his papers, not acknowledging the new presence.

Enma went to Tsuna and whispered, "Are you going to be okay with it?" Tsuna gave a sigh and respond to it. "I'll somehow deal with it." _"Hopefully" _he thought. Enma, looking a little worried and said an "Okay" left with his siblings to where Cozarto apartment is. The door closed leaving the brunet with the blond alone.

"..."

Silence pass which Tsuna got uncomfortable with and broke it. "Uh...hello and I guess you know why I am here..."

Giotto looked up from the papers once again with and emotionless face, "Look here, I'm busy, you room is right there," Giotto pointed, "and if you need anything else, go figure it yourself out or go to your friend."

Tsuna, disliking the rude way of Giotto of speaking to him like that, went to his room and closed it. The room had a simple bed, closet for clothes, and a bedside table. The wallpaper was plain white and the room had a maroon carpet on the floor, which was clear white tiles. And on the right, was another door which Tsuna thinks was a bathroom and was correct after looking in it. The bathroom wall and floor was both creamy white with the only difference that the floor has patterns on it. There was both a bath tub and shower stall with a sink and toilet. There was a basket in the left bottom corner that was for dirty clothes.

Tsuna unpacked everything out of his suitcase, clothes, toiletries, his headphones and mittens that has 27 on it which was his good luck items. His mobile, and school stuff. And took out the Namimori Middle School uniform which will be attending on Monday and today was Friday so he had two days to explore around Namimori.

After packing, went out to since he was a hungry and realizing the time was 6:54 according to the watch. He went to Cozarto's since there was no food at the table,Giotto probably didn't bother to make or order food for him and he like to be with his best friend than his step brother.

Yep, he wasn't welcome to that home at all.

* * *

"Yawn~"

Tsuna woke up from his slumber and look at the clock, it was 6:30 am in the morning. A little early from what he usually wake from. He looked around his surroundings and recalled what happen yesterday. He went Namimori, his step brother still gave him the cold shoulder, went to Cozarto's to have dinner, chat to Enma and the siblings. And can understand what Mami was saying when mouthing the words. Pretty much had fun unlike Giotto was acting and doing. He got up and did his needs.

After doing his needs, he went to the living room and turn on T.V. Cozarto, knowing the relationship between the step brothers, From know on buys breakfast, lunch, dinner for Tsuna. Sometimes Tsuna can come over to his house too. At first, Tsuna said no to it saying they were going to waste money on him and he was going to be a burden, but Enma and even Mami join Cozarto's side and Tsuna gave in.

So Tsuna was basically waiting for Cozarto to come over. Sure Tsuna can cook good like his mother, but he probably Giotto wasn't going to be happy about him using the kitchen. Heck, he was going to live here for who-knows-how-long (maybe until he turned 18 and he'll leave the place) and yet, he felt like some stranger. He flip through the channels showing few animes such as Shakugan No Shana III season, Hayate No Gotoku, Full Mental Alchemist Brotherhood, Death Note, Soul Eater, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji, Toradora and so on. That was until the doorbell rang. He went to it and open it to see Cozarto, Enma and Mami. "Good-Morning Tsuna-kun/Tsuna.". Mami just waved. As they enter, Giotto wen tout his bedroom and close his mobile. "_Probably calling someone on the phone." _Tsuna thought.

"Cozarto, why are you doing here with your siblings?" Giotto said as soon he saw the four, going out the doorway and walked to the kitchen table.

"Well, since you wouldn't make Tsuna's meals for him, I just doing as a friend to get his meals. You aren't acting as a responsible adult."

Giotto stop and turn to the four and pointed at Tsuna, "I don't even want him to be here, how about you Cozarto just take him away then since he is more comfortable with you than me. Your must be attach to him already."

Cozarto replied back, "I just treating like a brother but I can't take him in since your father gave you responsibility on him."

Giotto snapped at the word 'father'. "DON'T CALL HIM MY FATHER!"

Enma and Mami winced at the volume of the shout while Tsuna got irritated by the shout. He really hated this altitude Giotto have. He was yelled one of his best friend just because of the word 'father'.

Tsuna wanted to stop this conversation now so he went straight to Giotto and took something out of his pocket. And swing it to the face.

...

...

...

...

_SLAP! _ echoed through the room.

In Tsuna's hand was a freaking paper fan.

* * *

*** Cozarto will call Tsuna, 'Tsuna' from now on**

**And about Tsuna's paper fan, I will make it some gag or something similar. I will add the characters later. I will add the Vongola 1st and 10th generation, _Maybe_ the Varia. I haven't planned for them yet. And more other but might take a while. Oh yeah, and definitely Reborn. And Tsuna first friend in Namimori will be the 'puppy dog' (If you know what I mean by it). **


	3. Bond 3

**And chapter 3 is now out. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything characters and anything else in this story except this plot and the paper fan! XD**

**Thanks to Kichou, UndertakerWhirlwind-27, Aki Sou, Soul Vrazy, Xx79oo9, and to the person, usay-san for the reviews. It gave me encouragement to know that my fanfic is okay to people and also thanks to the people for following and putting in your favorites once again. When I check it last time, I got 40 follows and 13 favorites in under 1 week (and 2 chapters) It made me so H-A-P-P-Y. And this one is just my first fanfic and it was unbetaed.**

**Oh yeah and I wanted to reply to UndertakerWhirlwind-27's review since it was a bit connected to what I'm about to say.**

**UndertakerWhirlwind-27: thank you for the review and to reply to your review, since you said in your opinion, it was a little rush, I try my best to slow it down (I don't know if I can do that...). And to what I'm about say, I won't definitely make Giotto like Tsuna immediately. My aim is to make it progress slow. Below are my plans for it – **

**Plan: How Giotto and Tsuna's relationship work out throughout the story. **

**First, a not-get-alone relation (on this stage obviously) – Giotto hating Tsuna for a while and Tsuna is more on good terms with the 1st, 10th generation and certain others. Don't talk much. Somewhat All27 in here _maybe_ **

**Second, a okay relationship – Giotto and Tsuna can hold a normal conversation, but Giotto doesn't accept Tsuna still (same thing goes to Iemitsu). But on okay terms. Giotto doesn't act all meanie to him.**

**Third: A step brother relationship – like the word says, Giotto accepts Tsuna and act like a real step brother (yay!). No more insults (but sometimes in a fun way?), hating, glaring and the list goes on. Giotto acting worried and protective BUT not too over protective. **

**Fourth: A step-brother-but-mixed-up-feelings-for-each-other relationship - same thing as the step brother relationship, but Giotto and Tsuna starting to have feelings for each other. Later on, they know that they love each other but doesn't want to admit it. A whole lot of things happen in this. **

**Fifth: Lovers – doesn't need describing.**

**So does the plan sound okay. If you people want to add something, review so I can know. Oh yeah and this chapter mostly centers around Tsuna, Enma and Mami.**

**I **_**might**_** do a sequel to it after finishing this fanfic, but it depends how it goes...**

* * *

SLAP!

It echoed through the room and in Tsuna's hand was a paper fan. Cozarto was with wide eyes while Mami had no idea what kind of reaction to put on, blinked. Enma still had a poker face and kept watching the scene since this isn't the first time happened. "_It had been a while since Tsuna-kun did that" _thought Enma. Tsuna rarely did that. In his whole life he only did 3 times since he doesn't like hurting people, but his step brother was exception and it was necessary.

Giotto, with the same reaction as Cozarto, grabbed his cheek which was throbbing from the paper slap. It was actually quite painful. It was nearly the same feeling like the girl slapped you with her hand and walks away. He turn his head to Tsuna, "Did you just hit me with _that_?" Tsuna was now holding the paper fan with his right hand and replied Giotto's question. "Yeah, you were just somewhat getting out of control, so I slapped you with it."

Giotto kept rubbing the poor spot. "It doesn't mean you have to slap me, it hurts really **hard.**" "_Is that even a normal paper fan?" Giotto thought at the same time._ Tsuna put the fan back to the pocket he took out from (pocket on the right) and huffed. "You deserve it." Tsuna later grabbed his breakfast from Cozarto and opened the container and start munching in. Giotto left the room and went into his room, mumbling how painful his cheek felt. The 3 siblings* had already started their breakfast.

When Tsuna took the first bite of his breakfast, it was good. It was just fried rice, but it was really good. "Hey, who cooked this anyway?" "Oh," Cozarto stopped and place his meal on the table with his spoon. "Mami, made it. Despite her being young, it's actually good, and she well, actually made most of my meals." Cozarto said while muttered 'yet I'm the adult here'.** Tsuna smile and turned to Mami who looked back with the spoon in her mouth and blinking. "Thank you for the food, it was really good so you will be a good cook in the future." She blink again and took the spoon out and smiled back and mouthed

"Thank you_"_

* * *

After breakfast and a little chit-chat, Tsuna and Enma wanted to go out and explore Namimori, so They both went with Mami who will be their 'Little Guide' and Cozarto gave Tsuna the keys to his so call home. Tsuna wish Cozarto can come, but he was busy with his work so they bid their goodbye to him and left the apartment building.

"So," Enma starting a new conversation, "Where do you think we will go first?" Both boys' eyes went to the only girl. The 'Little Guide' put a finger up to her chin, showing that she was thinking. Then she grabbed their arms to be leading them to the shopping district. They first went to a clothing store for some reason. But the 'Little Guide' wanted to go there for some reason. So They have to follow their 'Little Guide'

The shop had a mix of girls and boys clothes so Enma and Tsuna did a little 'boy shopping'. "Hey Tsuna-kun, why don't you buy these two?" Tsuna turned and saw what Enma was holding. In his left was was a black t-shirt with an orange 27 on the middle of the shirt and in the other was a pair of white sneakers with yet again an orange 27 on each side of the sneakers. Boy Enma really score the right type of clothing for Tsuna after all they are childhood friends. Tsuna nodded, "Okay! I really like it in the first place. Then you also have to buy this." Tsuna was holding a red jacket that has a 00 on the left. On the other hand was just a pair of dark blue pants. Like Tsuna, Enma nodded too and they went to the cash register to pay.

When they went out, they met their 'Little Guide' and went of to the next destination. The 'Little Guide' show them where they can get their needs, entertainment, **especially** the entertainment. When they went to the game store to search around, the 'Little Guide' took them part of the store where there were games on that you test with. She took them where on the computer screen showed, 'Slender Man". She first played it since the two boys have no idea how to play. After a while, Tsuna had somewhat fainted and Enma was frozen stiff. The 'Little Guide" sighed. Like Enma, despite her height, she too is good at sports and such and dragged them.

When it was lunch time, the two males got out of their shock and they went to Takesushi When Tsuna and Enma took the first bite of sushi, you could just see the sparkles around them showing how much the food was. The owner of the shop, was known as Tsuyoshi, whose name had a little similarity to Tsunayoshi. The 'Little Guide' mouthed that he had two sons and that the older one has a close friendship with the two male's brothers. After the friendly chat and lunch, a new customer came in.

He had silver hair with green eyes that hold a glare. He walked past them and sat two seat away for them. "Gokudera-kun, want the usual?*** The silver haired boy, known as Gokudera just 'che', as for Tsuyoshi taking that as yes. Enma studied him for a while, he looked familiar. He tried to remember his brother conversations, something about friends and brother. Enma was thinking hard until he hit realization

"Ah! Gokudera Hayato" Enma should be lucky since the restaurant only has the owner of this shop, the 'Little Guild' a brunet, red and silver head in this restaurant or eyes will stare at him as if he was crazy shouting in a sushi restaurant. The said man turned to his direction and still had a glare on his face. "Che, what do you want, brat?" Enma fazed by the insult, replied back, "You are G's brother are you? My brother Cozarto, are friends with your brother and same thing goes to my friend Tsuna," *points to Tsuna*, "whose brother is Giotto."

Gokudera eyes widen at the mention of his brother, Cozarto's, and Giotto's, and bow. "I'm sorry for calling you a brat Enma-sama," which 'Enma-sama' found the 'sama' weird, "and Tsuna-sama****, I sorry for ignoring you.' Tsuna eyebrows rose at the 'sama' who too found it weird. Gokudera then saw Mami who was actually hidden by Enma, and since he already met her with Cozarto, started to say hi and apologizing for not realizing she was there. Like Tsuna and Enma, he calls her Mami-sama and the 'Little Guide' already got use to 'sama'. Tsuyoshi later came with order and looked at the scene with amusement since at first, Gokudera acting cold to them and then acting so... servant-like. Tsuyoshi shook his head. Maybe not the right word.

After lunch finish, the 'loyal puppy' followed them since he had nothing else to do.

* * *

~Omake~

~What Happen When Playing 'Slender Man'~

When Mami started playing 'Slender Man", they were at some woods at dark time in the game. The main of the game was to find 8 notes before the 'Slender man" gets them. Mami started to find the first note on a tree. Then spooky noise come from the game which nearly made goosebumps on Tsuna and Enma.

Mami started to find other notes on a big wall thing that was shaped as a cylinder, in a bathroom, and near a on a house wall, and on another tree. Every time Mami collected notes, 'Slender man will appear out of nowhere and Mami kept a run for it. Tsuna and Enma eyes widen at it, somewhat intense for them.

When Mami collected the 6th note, the noise got spooky already giving the goosebumps and then suddenly, the screen on the computer got a static noise and the 'Slender Man'. Tsuna fainted since there was no face, appeared out of nowhere and the noise. Enma eyes widen even more and turn into stiff as stone.

Mami was already use to it since it wasn't her first time doing it. She actually introduce it to her other brother's friends and they had nearly the same reaction as Tsuna and Enma. (well, except a certain pineapple and skylark). She stopped the game and went to the two males, dragging them out of the store with the bags despite how heavy they were and how she looked like.

* * *

* **From now on if Cozarto, Enma and Mami are mention together, they will be called the 3 siblings like the last chapter**

****I forgot to mention that Mami will be 5 years old in the last chapter D: **

*****Do you think Tsuyoshi should call Gokudera 'Gokudera-kun'? Sounds a bit weird him saying it. :/ **

******I know there is no 'Juudaime' but since I want to do it differently and it's not mafia related.**

**Don't forget to review. You don't have to, but it is very appreciated and helps/motivated me. **


	4. Bond 4

**Chapter 4 is here~ After taking a mini break from writing, my writing fever kept me writing like some maniac (WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL). **

**Warning: a little bad language and uhh, abusing (although not hardcore). **

* * *

It was 2:33 in the afternoon and our 'Little Guide' with three teenagers walked and had fun. They decide to go to the park after eating at Takesushi. It was peaceful at the park. Even though Tsuna just went there, he already mark the park as one of his favorite places in Namimori.

They sat down at a bench and place the bags beside them. Goukudera was sitting on the right of Tsuna, Enma was on the left while Mami was sitting on Enma's lap since the bench wasn't long enough for four people. Gokudera went of to by ice-cream for everyone. Everyone declined but unfortunately, he went off without their reply. They just sighed.

Tsuna leaned back on the bench and listen to his surroundings. There was the breeze, that was passing through his ears. There was the sound of the dog barking and the kids laughing or screaming. He looked at another direction to see a family. There was the dog that he probably where the bark come from since the was only one dog here in the park. Beside was a dad, mom, and three siblings. One older sister since she seem mature and taller than the two boys that are younger than her. They were bickering but it was obvious that it was in a fun. He couldn't hear them from this distance since they were some far apart. The only that was audible was their laughter that rang out.

His father was always doing his job which he worked in a company the same thing as Giotto, He was barely there to support Tsuna. Of course his step-brother, what happened in the yesterday and today in the morning were obvious enough that he doesn't like him. There were only two people that loved him as a family. His mother that was always worrying about him, helping him, and others things that a real mother would do for him. There was his grandpa, Timoteo. He gets to see him a lot on holidays and buys him souvenirs. But on other days, he can't since he is all the way from Italy and stay there for work related.

The family went out of sight and Gokudera went back with... a lot of ice cream flavors and cones. Tsuna rose his eyebrows wondering how he was able to carry that much with his hands.

"Tsuna-sama I don't know what is your favorite flavor is so I decide that I chose all flavors from the ice-cream shop."

"...Err...um arigato Gokudera-kun. But I just need one flavor."

Tsuna said as he grabbed the nearest flavor which was strawberry scoop on top of vanilla. Enma and Mami grabbed chocolate with mint. The rest of the flavors, well lets just say Gokudera ate it*. When he ate every cones of ice-cream, he had a brain freeze and a stomach ache from too much ice-cream. It made them worry over him of how he ate the ice-cream.

While Gokudera was kneeling down from the uncomfortable feeling, Tsuna later heard a cry from somewhere. It sound like a a small child and from the sounds of it, it could either be a 10 year old. Tsuna walked over to it forgetting what happened earlier. The sound made Tsuna come down closer to the pile of big rocks that was just outside the park. Behind the rocks was a... child.

Tsuna walked up to it and ask, "Are you okay?"

* * *

**~'Child's POV~**

~Flashback~

_Today was one of the best days. I went to Japan from Italy yesterday for a vacation. I was holding my mother and father's hand while the other was my grape candy, my favorite kind of candy. Today we went visiting a aquarium. There were lots of fishes, fishes that sparkle, look weird, dangerous which was my least favorite and many more. My favorite time of the aquarium was the dolphin show. _

_The dolphin first entered going through three rings. As it leap through, it looked like the world was going slow-mo. The skin was glimmering from the water, The dolphin that shape like nearly a crescent but a bit wider, it went through the rings like it no problems at all. It went through it, making me look excited._

_They kept diving, making noises that I don't know how to identified, walking on water, performing tricks and the rest making me amazed. _

_It ended later at 11:00._

_We went to look at more fishes until we decided to go to an amusement park, where we played games, one was throwing the ball to the cups that was stack like pyramids and make them knock over. But I lost and I asked my mother for another round and she agreed. I kept losing until I ask my father for him to do it. He agreed and won. He chose me a stuff toy that is a bull. I immediately named it Beef Bowl. I really don't know why. _

_I want to go to a roller coaster, but the people in charge of the roller coaster says that I'm too young to go on it but I kept saying that I want to go but they didn't allowed unless I had an adult with me but my parents just said next time. I just agreed this time and went to another game._

_We later had lunch after going out of the amusement park. We were going to a restaurant that had lots of sparkles things in it. I want them but my parents said no. I kept saying I want it until they later let me have a bag of grape candies and I happily said yes. My mother said to me eat some food that I don't what it is since I'm not an expert on Japanese food. I tried it and well, it was good but somewhat okay. I took a few bites until I ask for grape candy since they promise that I get to have some. _

_They said later since they have to buy it but I wanted it now. They finally agreed and pay money for the food. We went out of the restaurant and I followed them. As we went pass the stores, my legs started to feel tired so I whined that my legs were feeling numb and wanted to carried. They sighed and my mama said that I am ten years old but I still whined so she gave up, picked me up and we walked to a direction. We somehow ended up at some woods. I look up to my mother wondering why we are doing here. _

"_Mother, father, where ar-" _

_I suddenly felt myself go down the ground. I felt dirt came up into my eyes and mouth and I spit it out, tears coming up in my eyes thanks to the dirt. My grape candy and Beef Bowl fell out of my hand "Ow, mother, father, wh-" _

"_SHUT-UP!"_

_I look up and saw my mama and papa looking...annoyed. I looked around to see what was going on. I was scared. I never see them like this. _

"_Listen here, you are probably think why we are here, the answer is just obvious. We __**don't**__ want you! Why? It's because we never cared for you. You were actually a mistake for __**taking**__ you in__**. **__We were planning to leave you here in Japan. Where you are nowhere close to your home.__**"**_

_'Mama?' is what I only thought. But the words she said are like she was never my mother. I was a mistake for taking me in? They are not my parents? What are they taking about? Her words stung me and made me confused. I didn't have enough time to think about my 'mother's' words as 'father' kicked me in the stomach and face making me not breathing properly._

_Mother started joining in the punches and kicking by grabbing my hair and something sharp and thin connected to my skin. The felt similar to a paper cut, but more painful. I looked down to my arm and the familiar dark red oozed down to my arm. Blood and knife. The cut was deep and I did one thing. _

_Screamed._

_Repeating the scream all over again. The punches and beatings held no mercy. A punch made contact with my skin making the it feel how angry they were. I somehow screamed the thing that I wanted to know now. _

"_WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"_

_'Mother' smirked on how painful the scream sounded. "Because your annoying mother gave you to us. You aren't even our child anyway. You were wasting our time. Your mother was my sister which makes us your auntie and uncle. Your mother had all the attention and the spotlight of all. My mother doesn't care about. Always, always, always YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!" _

_One hard kick from auntie send me into the tree and scrap against my back. _

_They stopped and and look at me. I hate the stares they are giving me. The feeling that they were satisfied with the beating. They turned a leaved me. Here I was alone in the woods. The coast was clear later and I tried to get up, but my body was feeling broken, but I somehow manage to stand up later on. I grabbed Beef Bowl and I use the trees as support and walked. Up ahead I saw a park up ahead and also a pile of rocks. I went past the park and into the piles of the big rocks. I hid against the biggest one._

_I panted and panted from the pain while tears fell down my face. I hugged Beef Bowl to my chest and look at the grape candy that caught on Beef Bowl. It took me a second to look at it then throw it away leaving it somewhere in the dust. I thought my parents loved me. I had no real friends but my parents cared for me. But now it was gone. My trust on them had broke. They betrayed me from the every beginning. _

_**~The Next Day~**_

_I was hungry and morning passed already. I did nothing much but sit behind the rock. I want no one to see the bloody mess on me and scream as if I killed someone. I was feeling horrible. I only had Beef Bowl for company. I tried to rock back and fourth but I was aching. I didn't know what to do anymore. I started to cry again but inly a little since my eyes only allowed me to cry so small. I buried my head into my hands. I was lonely in the like I was in the never ending dark._

_But light shone at me when I met a boy saying to me "Are you okay?"_

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Are you okay?"

Tsuna repeated and looked down to see the who the kid was. The sight shocked him. The child was soak with blood shaping like line. Must have been slice from a knife. The kid has green eyes and black hair that was messy. The clothes was tattered and rip apart revealing the bruises. What ever happened, 3 possibilities went through Tsuna's mind: been in a fight, bullied or... being abused.

The said child look up to see the brunet. He blinked from the sunlight since he was looking down at the ground for the whole time. He didn't replied for a while and still didn't.

Tsuna tried again to break the awkwardness. "Ummm...What's your name?"

At this one, the child replied this time, "Lambo."

"Then Lambo, why are you doing here? Your hurt aren't you?"

Lambo didn't know why, but suddenly cried. Tsuna panicked since he barely had experience for people crying. He pick up Lambo from the ground and hugged him and trying to calm him down. Rubbing circles behinds his back. Lambo had no idea he was crying to a stranger that he didn't knew, or was it because he felt familiar that it was nostalgia?

The crying stopped turning into sniffles. Tsuna relaxed and still held him in his arms. The name felt familiar to Tsuna. He wondered if he met him somewhere before. He kept thinking until, "TSUNA-SAMA/TSUNA-KUN" rang through the park. He turned to see his friends running up to him. When they reached, Enma grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders while Gokudera was with Mami, panting a little.

"Tsuna- kun, why are here? You left us without telling us. Wh- eh?"

Enma looked down to see another kid in Tsuna's arm, then looked at him for an explanation.

Tsuna shrugged. "I just heard crying in this direction so I followed and here I found him behind a big rock. His name is Lambo by the way."

Enma and Mami nodded while Gokudera was on protective mode and was looking at the child with suspicious eyes.

Tsuna looked at the his watch that was saying 3:20 already. Time is so fast. "Anyway, I think that is enough shopping. Let's go home? Thanks Gokudera-kun for the company. You can leave you know."

The 'puppy' stopped glaring and turned to one of his 'masters'. "Hai Tsuna-sama. But I wanted to escort you to your home and also Enma-sama and Mami-sama."

"Uhhh, okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said unsure about it,as the said man was happy he can stay with his 'masters' more and later followed.

They went out of the park, then a few neighborhoods. Later led into the shopping district. They past the games shop where Mami played 'Slender Man' making the red and brunet head having uncomfortable feeling inside of them. Then the clothing store that they did their 'boy shopping' and also Mami buying something that they did not know but probably not important. They past a few stores until they reached their apartment.

But suddenly a _computer _fell down near Tsuna making Gokudera shouting "TSUNA-SAMA" and Lambo, and the siblings gaped. Tsuna was shocked that he was about to be hit and injured by it. Not much people was around but caused a loud noise. Tsuna looked around not wanting attention and went in the apartment not wanting to look at the mess. The other followed too wanting the whole thing to some trick by the eyes.

He was **this **closed to be hit by a computer. He sometimes hates his life for going into the weird problems and mess.

* * *

~Omake~

~Why did a computer fell from the 'sky'~

Giotto was frustrated. A lot. It was all because of a computer. First the internet crashed, he lost a few files, the computer was a rip off. One of his acquaintance said that he should try this _computer_ from a company that he doesn't know. Probably a new company. He doesn't trust since maybe some intuition of his was saying (screaming) like "_DON"T TRY IT"_

The bad news, he used it anyway. He doesn't know why.

He tried it and this computer was the worst. Sure some technology were _crappy _and such, but this was the worst he tried in his life. The computer was definitely wasting his life which he was sure he wasted 2 hours or over on this. Oh wait look, he lost another file...

He got angry with it, grab it making the wires disconnected with the output and went to the balcony door and opened it. He went out of the balcony.

Then

.

throw

.

it

.

away

.

out

.

of

.

the

.

balcony

.

making

.

it

.

fall

.

to

.

its

.

doom

.

to

.

the

.

ground...

Oh da horrar **

You can just hear a loud crash and "TSUNA-SAMA" from below. Giotto walked away from the balcony and closed the door.

"_There, problem solved." He thought. Not caring he heard a 'Tsuna' in 'TSUNA-SAMA'._

* * *

*** That's a lot...like how many flavors are out there O.o**

**** The spelling is on purpose. It is like a accent but a random accent. It's random I know. **

**The computer falling down by Giotto, I guess that was random. Review~**


	5. Bond 5

**Chapter 5 is here. **

**This is for the future chapters just in case your confused:**

**Giotto - Vongola Ieyasu (Likes to be called Giotto)**

**Tsuna – Sawada Tsunayoshi (Likes to be called Tsuna)**

**G – Gokudera G (Likes to be called G)**

**Hayato – Gokudera Hayato ( Likes to be called Gokudera)**

**Asari – Ugetsu Asari (likes to be called Asari)**

**Takeshi – Yamamato Takeshi ( Likes to be called Yamamato)**

**Knuckle – Sasadawa Knuckle (Likes to be called Knuckle)**

**Ryohei – Sasagawa Ryohei (Likes to be called Ryohei with the exception of Tsuna calling him 'Onii-san' of course) **

**Lampo – Lampo Bovino (Likes to be called Lampo)**

**Lambo – Lambo Bovino (Likes to be called Lambo)**

**Daemon – Deamon Spade (Likes to be called Daemon)**

**Mukuro – Mukuro Rokudo Spade (Likes to be called Mukuro)**

**Chrome – Chrome Dokuro Spade (Likes to be called Chrome)**

**Alaude – Hibari Alaude (Likes to be called Aluade with another exception of Tsuna calling him Aluade-nii)**

**Kyoya – Hibari Kyoya (Likes to be called Hibari with yet another exception of Tsuna calling him Kyoya-nii)**

**Cozarto – Cozarto Simon (Likes to be called Cozarto)**

**Enma – Kozato Enma (Likes to be called Enma)**

**Mami – Kozato Mami (Likes to be called Mami)**

**There are more but I'll do the main ones.**

**Thank you to these people who review really. Now let the chapter begin.**

* * *

After the computer incident, the group went inside the elevator. Lambo kept clinging to Tsuna for support, Gokudera standing by Tsuna's side to look out that might injured Tsuna-sama like the computer incident. Enma and Mami was standing next to each other, still shock from that a computer just fall from nowhere.

Tsuna was quick to forget the incident and thought about what to do with Lambo. He thought shard about it. He can't leave him because he felt somehow close to him and has a soft spot for these kinds of things. Not only that, he doesn't like abandoning him either but how will Giotto react? Angry, annoyed, treat like nothing, there were many reactions he can think of. Sure there will be Cozarto but he doesn't want to bother him with another child since he is busy already with two of his siblings and work. Maybe he'll have to try force on Giotto, or paper fan style. Maybe, but like Tsuna, they were both stubborn so this might take a while.

The elevator stopped with a 'ding' and stopped at the 6th floor. Tsuna will definitely have to explain for a long time alright, He still kept racking his brain for ideas but this time his brain isn't working today. He said a quick goodbye to his friends and the siblings who had gotten over the shock, wave while Gokudera wanted to follow him but Tsuna said the he should go with the siblings. With Tsuna stubborn, he agreed.

Tsuna walked out of the elevator before the it closed, and stand in front of the door. He placed the bags down and took out the keys that Cozarto gave him for the apartment. He put it in the keyhole and hesitate for a moment. Turned it and grabbed the doorknob. Then opened the door.

* * *

Giotto was in the kitchen, after throwing the computer away, he took a break and was now drinking orange juice. He doesn't know why he is drinking it, but he took out a random one. He must have a headache coming because of the stress he had the following days and to technology since some technology were crappy these days. He got up and grabbed a book from the table in the living room. Sat in it and opened a random page. Maybe he just had to relax for a while.

But was stop when the opened and here comes Tsuna... with a kid. Giotto was displease when he came home. How he _love _his brother came home (note the sarcasm).

What made it more displeasing was the kid's appearance making him frown. He was dirty and had dark red lines on him. Giotto wasn't stupid that it was obvious that is was blood, making the room temperature drop. Yesterday, Tsuna came and now it was a kid that looked like it was abandon, came. Giotto then sneezed. Must be someone talking about him.

Tsuna realizing the change of the aura and temperature, looked down to the ground for a while, feeling a bit uneasy. He knew it was tough to convince in the first place. Giotto still sat in one place, glaring at both of them.

"_Tsuna_, why do you have a kid with you?"

Tsuna shifted a bit but held his ground looking up. "Well, I'm just taking him in-"

BAM!

Giotto slammed his hands on the table, looking annoyed.

"What? You're taking him _in_? I'm not allowing it anyway. You need custody of him, not only that, you aren't an adult. He should go to an orphanage since you are not old enough."

"Then that's why I am asking you. You can do something about. He obviously has been abandon."

"I don't want it, Tsuna. I don't want to take care of another one."

"Then he'll just be-"

Lambo knock the noise from his ears not wanting to listen it. This was quite similar to how his auntie and uncle act to him Not wanting to take care of him from the beginning.

The door knocked and the three people looked at it which Lambo was quite happy about the intrusion. The door then opened and came in two men. One was with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat and trousers. The upper part of the trench coat was unbuttoned revealing a black tie and dark purple dress shirt. The other man that had black raven hair with gray eyes that had its sharpness. He wore black trousers and a white long sleeved shirt. He had a black gukuran resting on his shoulders with a red armband on the left sleeve.

Tsuna eyes widen at who they were while Lambo still stayed quite with a 'who are they' look and Giotto still sitting on the chair, acknowledging their presence.

"Alaude, Hiba-"

"Alaude-nii! Kyoya-nii!"

Tsuna ran making Lambo letting him go. Giotto had a confused look at first but was replaced by wide eyes and a little pale face as Tsuna ran to the men and hugged both of them. Was he hugging them? Both said men looked down to see who dared to showed affection to them but was stopped by the familiar sight.

This leaves Lambo thinking that the two men were probably close friends of Tsuna since he was hugging them while Giotto was gaping like a whole new idiot and thinking,

"_WHAT THE HELL!?"_

* * *

"Hey Mami, do you think Tsuna-kun is okay?"

The girl looked up from what she was reading (a shoujo manga), shrugged Then went back to reading since she was actually into the story. The two siblings were enjoying their relaxing time. Cozarto was still at work and they were pretty bored so Mami was reading and Enma was playing games. He choose to play a random game from the cabinet since he didn't know any of them. Also want to try a new game too.

Enma was wondering how Tsuna convincing Lambo to stay there was going since he knew it wasn't going to be easy. It could be either Tsuna using force or give up. Although giving up was not an option for Tsuna. Enma shook his head and grabbed a pocky from the box that was between the siblings.

He put the chocolate part in his mouth, using his tongue licking against the chocolate on the stick that is now melted in his mouth. He sighed in content on how good the taste was and bit part off the stick. It fell off and he use his teeth to turn it into small bites. Then he sallowed.

He was deep in thought that he didn't paused his game and a monster just came to the screen and killed him in the game making Enma scream at the monster and fell off the couch. The pocky fell off his mouth and his head made contact to the floor making it feel a little numb but Enma didn't care really. He paused the game with wide eyes and blink.

He really needs to stop playing scary games that scare the shit out of him. (pardon the language)

The phone rang and Enma went up to get it. He looked at the phone number and the phone number that showed up wasn't familiar to him. He picked it up anyway since it could be his brother's friends or something and answered after all he had many friends or acquaintances.

"H-hello?"

"Chaos."

* * *

Back to the scene where Giotto's apartment is, Giotto was confused on what was going on. Like Tsuna hugging the skylarks from out of the blue. Tsuna and Lambo went off to shower while the Giotto, Alaude and Hibari sat on the coach.

Giotto was taking another drink of water trying to calm down his thoughts on what had just happened. After all, the two skylarks were always the aloof, bloodthirsty type. Yet they just let a 16 year old kid hugged them. They never let anyone show affection to them out of the blue. He kept rubbing his temples. When he calm down, he broke the silence and looked up.

"What kind of relationship do you have with him?"

Alaude was the first to answer. "I met him when he was six and I was 11. Our relation is just like brothers."

Giotto turned to looked at Hibari.

"Hn"

Giotto took that he was the same as Aluade (but with Hibari eight years old). But didn't explain how they met.

Giotto tried remembering the past, after all, Aluade must have met Tsuna when he was sent over to babysit him. It took a while for Giotto to figure it out. Then realization hit him that sometimes, he actually said one of his friends to babysit him. Alaude was the person who had most of the free time. It took a lot of convincing to do but after a while, Alaude accept it and went off with Hibari. He didn't pay attention to what happened when all that babysitting was happening, but he never expected that Tsuna was close enough to call them with a -nii.

Wait, if they are really close, that means:

is going to tell them that Giotto doesn't allowed a kid to live with them.

the two skylarks are going to send glares to him.

.

From experience, it was never pleasant to be _hit_ by them. Giotto paled thinking of all the wonders they will be doing, like Hibari breaki-

Just then, Tsuna went out with Lambo, who was where a shirt and pants that seemed a little too big but only needed to roll the pants and sleeves up. Lambo was still clinging to Tsuna but a little less strength on the grip.

While passing by Giotto, nobody actually saw the evil glint in Tsuna's eyes. Giving up was never his option in these situations. Since the skylarks hold no mercy, he was going to use force on Giotto. Also, Giotto knows them so he should probably know of their strength too. Tsuna made his seat all the way where the skylark brothers (I'll make them brothers here) and sat in between them.

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tsuna for a while. He never really wanted it, but it could be either his life or "I'll bite/arrest you to death"

"Tsuna," he hesitate for a little. "he can stay _here."_

Tsuna looked up with a smile that wasn't probably a _kind _on really. Just one in disguise. Then turned to Hibari and said, "How is Hibird doing?"

"Hn"

Tsuna took that as "He is doing good." He grabbed Lambo and then walked to his well, room I guess (he still doesn't feel welcome). He thought he had to say there for a while to _convince _Giotto but looks like it wasn't needed.

"Lambo," Tsuna said as they reached his _room _since it was obvious he won't get anytime with Hibari and Aluade since they came here to talk about business. Although don't know why Hibari was here. The said boy looked up. This time, Tsuna smile turn into a kind one. "From know on, you're living here with me."

Lambo smiled.

* * *

Aluade was curious on why a kid he never met before was here. But the little tuna (you guys know who this is) probably took a homeless person seeing how kindhearted he was. While Giotto's headache was getting a little painful. But he can handle it.

Giotto looked up and leaned back. "Okay, lets get back to work before _all _of this happened."

* * *

Cozarto went up to his apartment on the seventh floor. He unlocked the door and opened to raise his eyebrows. Not really what your seeing everyday really. Enma was sitting in the couch reading one of Mami's shoujo manga.

Cozarto shrugged and looked at Mami for an explanation. She too shrugged and went back to watch a movie.

Cozarto went past the phone holder but saw it was used before since it wasn't put back its holder. He picked it up and place it back, wondering who called.

* * *

After all the business talk, They said their byes (well only Giotto) and the skylarks went off.

The talk had been quick, but the visit had been surprising and long. After all they get to see their 'little tuna'.

~Flashback~

_Aluade wasn't happy about babysitting and kid that was five years younger than him. It was going to be a waste of for him since he prefers to do some fighting or sleeping. Hibari was with him too since Giotto ask him to do it too. They walk over to the Sawada's residence. They had no idea why they agreed to it, but they were going to bite/arrest him to death. **Definitely**._

_They ring the doorbell of the house and later came out a women with short brown hair and eyes, with a bright smile that made the skylarks annoyed._

"_Ah, you must be Tsu-kun's babysitters. Arigato for doing this."_

_She then grabbed her bag and went out of the house. She gave them paper for what her son needs and keys to the house._

"_If you need any, then call okay?"_

_She then left leaving them alone for a while. They went inside the house with Hibari closing the door. They looked around the ordinary house ending up finding the kid that they were suppose to babysit. _

_They had to admit, he kinda cute but clumsy. They found him the backyard playing with something. They went to the backyard to get a closer look. They found him playing with a yellow, small bird. _

_Tsuna kept playing with it until he heard footsteps coming his way. He turn to see two people that he was not familiar with. But look similar in ways._

"_Giotto must have have ask his friends to do the job" Tsuna thought with a sigh. He picked up the bird and walk over to them. Not knowing theirs names, it must be respectful to at least know and introduce._

"_Um, hello." Tsuna said as he was close enough to them. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. What is yours?"_

"_Hibari Alaude." _

"_Hibari Kyoya"_

_Tsuna sweatdrop at it. What an introduction. _

"_Is it fine if I call you Alaude and Kyoya?"_

_Alaude just gave him a short nod while Hibari glared. Probably doesn't like to be called by his given name._

_~Time Skip~_

_The house was most of the times, quiet. So Tsuna got a little bored when suddenly his stomach rumble a little signaling that he was hungry. He went to the kitchen with the yellow bird, making himself lunch and for the babysitters. He made rice, with fish and miso soup (chose random food that appeared in my head...again) The made it with three servings. He took seeds that were in a cabinet and the yellow bird ate it._

_Tsuna then take two of the dishes to the two skylarks. When he first gave them their meal, Alaude had to say it does look delicious and impress that a kid like him can cook at this age. Hibari, well, just "Hn." as always. _

_Aluade took the first bite. It was okay and normal like any kind of food but yet with a tiny of warmth and...sadness in it. He doesn't know why but kept on eating it._

_After eating lunch, Tsuna then watch a movie and ask the brothers to come and watch with him. But they refused so Tsuna ended up watching it with the yellow bird. During the movie, both Tsuna and the bird fell asleep. _

_Hibari came in the living looking at the two. Hibari doesn't know why but allowed a small smile come up to his face. They do look cute together. He turned off the T.V and grabbed them both put them on the couch in a comfortable position. _

_But while moving them to the couch, the bird woke up and look up at him while Hibari did the stayed like that for a while until Hibari broke it off and put Tsuna in the couch._

_Tsuna later woke up from his sleep and look around to see himself in a smiled to himself. One of the babysitters must had moved him. He look around to find the bird but was not found anywhere. He was thinking where it went and went off to search for it._

_It turn out that it was with Hibari for the whole time. Tsuna stared at it for a while, and smile. It was obvious how much Hibari liked the bird. Especially when Tsuna was surprised that it can speak._

"_Hibari, Hibari."_

_His mother doesn't know he was taking care of one. He just found it in the backyard, injured. But later all healed up. Tsuna walked up to him._

"_Hibari, do know what name it could have since it doesn't have one?"_

_Hibari looked at him for a while and the bird perched on his left shoulder, blinking. He was never the type to name things nor he was good at it. So he just picked the first word in his mind._

"_Hibird."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Not repeating."_

_Tsuna sweat drop at the names since it was simple and such. But smiled anyway and said, "Then how about you keep him?"_

_Hibari won't admit it in words, but he actually like the bird. It was loyal and smart, saying thing a bird can't._

"_Hn."_

_Then he left the backyard, leaving Tsuna doing a small smile._

_Later on, Nana came home, signaling the brothers time to go. Tsuna was a little sad and actually hugged them. Alaude ruffled his hair making Tsuna pouted now the hair a mess. They left with Hibird after the goodbyes (the skylarks didn't say 'goodbye', but in another way). The figures were starting to fade away but before they turn around the corner, they heard, _

"_Bye Aluade-nii, Kyoya-nii!"_

_Aluade raised his eyebrows at the new nickname while Hibari doesn't mind being called like that as long it was Tsuna. _

_Alaude turn to Hibari, then looking at the bird who was on his head, sleeping. Alaude already knew that his brother liked the bird anyway so he doesn't need an explanation on way the bird is here. _

_During the walk, Hibari then ask a something._

"_Are we going to bite him to death?"_

_Alaude smirk._

"_Yes."_

_Later on the days, they visit the brunet more, grew closer and closer acting like brothers._

_~Flashback End~ _

When they out, Hibird flew to Hibari and landed on his shoulder.

"Hibari, Hibari."

Then they turned and face the computer that was crashed. When first walking to the apartment, they saw the computer, giving the evil glares to the computer. Who ever did this was going to be bitten/arrest to **death.**

"Achoo!"

Cue with Giotto sneezing.

* * *

~Omake~

~Nice and Sweet and Fluffy~

After the phone call, Enma put it next to the phone holder, and fell backwards, with wide eyes. He never really expected the phone call and for him to call all of a sudden. Sure it had been a long time he met him, but was still some sadist, scary, demon. Maybe he needed something nice and sweet and fluffy. Something the will erase it of from his mind.

He got up and walked slowly to the couch. What is nice, sweet and fluffy anyway? He doesn't want to play games for now, since the monster freak him out a little now.

He lay himself on the couch but hit his head on something hard. He took it out and looked at it.

It was a shoujo manga.

On the cover was a girl (of course) with lots of sweets around her. Probably she was a cook of something Enma didn't bother to classified.

But on the other hand, it **does **look nice, sweet and fluffy. So he didn't know what made him to, but he read. He read it all through the whole manga and finish it then closed it.

The sweets were tempting and delicious looking. The plot was okay. He kinda rate it okay.

Enma took a glance at the pile of mangas Mami read. Yet, he took another volume and read.

While in the kitchen, Mami was staring at Enma, eyebrows raised. How interesting yet weird.

* * *

**Sorry if I made them too OOC since I'm not good with this. Also, I don't think the omake was interesting either, but like I said, I made the plans more later in the chapters.**

**Read and review with your dying will (criticism will help too) ~ **


	6. Bond 6

**Chapter 6 is here. Sorry if this chapter took a while to update. The reason is S-C-H-O-O-L. I having homework and it took longer than expected. **

**My updates on this story may be slow now so I might update 2 weeks later or something. Sorry.**

**Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

The girl snoozing in her was woke up by the sunlight. The girl known as Mami sat up and glared at the light. How she hated mornings a lot. A she knew she wasn't the only one. She wanted to fall asleep but at the same time her eyes wouldn't allow that. So she slap lightly on both of her cheeks at the same time to wake up, went off her bed and into the bathroom.

She went into her bathroom and picked up her toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it. She put water on it before putting it in her mouth. She went through her mind on what had happened yesterday. First they had a great time shopping, she also saw her brother and Tsuna doing their 'boy shopping' while doing her own. But they didn't know what she brought in the first place. Then later went of to the game store and playing 'Slender Man', the game that freak the two boys out.

Then they went to have lunch at Takesushi and the boys meeting Tsuyoshi and their new friend, Gokudera. Sure he hated them at first (except for Mami but in the first place, he didn't see her since she was blocked from his view), but quickly served loyalty to them. After eating, they went to the park which was in Mami opinion, the main thing that happened during their shopping time.

The moment Mami turn her head to the opposite direction of Tsuna, then turned back, he disappeared. They look around to find him but no luck so they split up and went to their chosen direction. While Mami was walking she swore that found something brush past her. It was like a blur of gold but disappeared into the green bush. So she kept walking until she met her brother and Gokudera again. They both shook their heads to show that they didn't found him yet. So they kept walking. Few minutes later, they found Tsuna with a kid that was holding onto Tsuna for support. He had dirt and blood on him showing that he was injured.

The rest of the trip was normal until while walking back home, things got crazy and werid with a falling computer from who-knows-where. Mami wondered if Tsuna managed to convince Giotto yet of Lambo living at the apartment. She hopes so.

She spat out of her toothpaste and wonder what was going on at the apartment of the stepbrothers.

* * *

The morning was awkward. Awkward was the word to describe it. Lambo wish Cozarto had no work to do and stayed here. When first meeting him, he had a friendly warm aura around him. He wish he could stay here but instead he drop off Tsuna and his breakfast, said a quick 'hello' and 'see you later' before he went off. He couldn't blame him since he had a good reason to leave which was work.

He kept squirming from feeling uncomfortable between the two stepbrothers. For some reason, it looked like they were having some glaring contest (like sometimes Aluade and Hibari do). From this action, he probably thinks the brothers don't go along well, which is true. This also happen yesterday with all the convincing going on but somehow the blond agreed to it which made him thought that he was good but not. The glaring got worse making the atmosphere darkened and Lambo wanting to shrink into the sofa.

Tsuna tap his chopsticks on the dish of his meal while glaring. He didn't know they ended up doing this. All he did was: did his daily morning routine, played with his 'younger brother' for a while, waited for Cozarto to deliver his meal, eat his meal when delivered, then the glaring started. Maybe it was started with a glance. Yeah, maybe it was, maybe not.

The glaring took like a long time to end until Enma and Mami came barging into the room. Sure they knew barging into someone's home was rude but they actually knocked the door five times but no one opened really.

As they barge through, Lambo was glad for the glaring to be interrupted and did a relieved sighed. Giotto wasn't happy about them barging into **his **house but he had better things to do than get angry at it. He got up and place his dish in the sink and went to the place where he can get peace and quite, his room.

Tsuna was glad for the interruption too and handed Lambo to the Kozato siblings. "Enma, can you do me a favor and take Lambo out for _while_?" He said it quickly.

"Huh? Tsuna-kun, what are yo-"

"Thanks Enma."

"W-wait, Tsuna-k-"

Bam.

The door close.

* * *

Tsuna closed the door and sighed. He looked around the house and picked up the container, then place it in the plastic bag. He made a mental note returning it later to Cozarto and give his thanks. His relationship with Giotto was still the same and Tsuna had a feeling it was going to be like that for a while. He went to the sink to wash the dish left by Giotto.

He had no idea why he was here instead of going with his friends. Sure with the way Giotto acting to him, he couldn't help but hate him a little. Just _very,very,very little._ If he could just act like a nice stepbrother, then all of this wouldn't happened.

"_A nice stepbrother huh?"_

Tsuna thought. Maybe he could change him a little since they were the only ones in the house. Just _maybe. _But a high chance to be scolded and such. But what could change him anyway.

Tsuna groaned and pulled his hair lightly. Life was fun and easy but difficult and hard at the same time.

* * *

Lambo was wondering if his 'brother' was okay. After what had happened, maybe the blond will shout at him, throw things at, abused him, or something worse. Lambo's head was thinking all the things in his head, unaware that the siblings were staring at him.

Mami looked around to see anything that could distract him. She doesn't know much about him and they didn't even spoke to each other yesterday yet, so she could use this opportunity to know him more. She look around to find an arcade. While Lambo was in his own thoughts, she took his arm and dragged him over to the there.

The arcade was lined up with lots of games you can plays such as 'Street Fighter'. The store was bright with neon colors coming from the ceiling and the floor was black. It was crowded and loud noises were made by people that mostly won a prize or against someone. Lambo looked around, but was mostly amazed by the light since they somewhat resemble 'shiny'. To be told the truth, he never went places like this, only amusement parks mostly and minor entertainment but that was all.

He went to the closest one that looked like the machine that has 7 holes in it and a hammer beside it. It was basically a game that beavers come out of the game and you just had to hit their heads with the hammer.

He turned to the siblings and pointed to it slowly. Mami smiled that thinking she had done a good start and demand her brother to get coins for it.

* * *

"Come on Tsuna, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath-"

RING~

"Thanks phone." he muttered. Then went over and grabbed the phone that was orange and pick it up. He was just about to knock Giotto's room and hope that their relationship could improve a bit by talking but the phone just have to ring off, destroying his confidence.

"Hello, you are calling er, Giotto's apartment."

"Oh, is this Giotto? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, I'm not Giotto but I'll give him the phone. Can you wait for a bit?"

Without waiting a response, he walk back to Giotto's door and ended up back to what he was doing, which was trying to knock it. He hesitate for a moment, but then did a light one.

No response.

A little harder.

No response.

More harder.

No response.

More more harder.

No response.

More more more harder.

No response.

"DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR!"

Tsuna literally punched the door making a small crack with his hands that start bleeding a bit. He bit his mouth really hard not to scream out loud cause he felt his hand broke. God why did he do that? It was his intention to knock but not punch.

"Uhh, hello, are you still there?"

The caller from the phone was ignored and the door open revealing an annoyed Giotto. After all who wouldn't be when your door had a hole through it (unless it a certain someone).

"_What_?"

Tsuna waved the phone in the air, not caring the tone that his brother used on him.

"You didn't open the door even _after _I knocked like _five _times." "You_ must be ignoring me on purpose too" _Tsuna thought at the same time

"Then it doesn't mean you have to _punch it."_

"It was the only way to wakey wakey up you"

Giotto snatch the phone away and closed the door but the hole looked like some peeping hole but Tsuna doesn't want to peep so he went away into the bathroom to tend his wounds.

He went into the bathroom and grab the aid kit. "Then it doesn't mean you have to punch it._" _Tsuna mimicked it while putting the water on his wounds. He hiss for a moment then took it out, turning off the water. He looked at the mirror and stop for a moment. Then realized, ever since he got here, he was acting so childishly, and a little immature that wasn't really him. God, does Giotto change him that much already and it was just 2 days that pass.

The wound was forgotten and he banged his head on the wall repetitively.

* * *

Lambo love playing the arcade already. On the 'beaver hitting head' game, he had the highest score out of the three of them (well the Kozato siblings actually went easy on him and pretend to act dumb). He went to another one that you score as much you can with the basketballs into the hoop. Enma had the highest score but the Mami and Lambo complained that he was taller than them which was true so they had another round. Enma secretly played easy so he was the lowest with Mami the highest. They played other games until they went another machine full with items inside it.

The machine that had plush toys, bracelets, small jewelry, candy (that has a long expiration date) and other sorts of things in it with a grabbing hook above. Mami explained to Lambo that all he had to move the hook to the area in the machine he wanted to go. Then press the button and the hook will go down and grabbed the item. The down slide was that the hook most likely let go of the item while going up and placing it in the hole.

Lambo put the coin in the machine and moved the hook around with the controller. He didn't know what he wanted in the first place so he chose a random place and push the button. The hook went down and grabbed a single item. Lambo thought it was going to let go of the hook anytime soon but didn't. The item was a candy but Lambo didn't see what flavor since it was dangling around and went down the hole into the exit. He bent down and grabbed the candy.

The candy was grape candy.

Lambo blinked and stared at it. The memories went back into his mind and he grimace at it. How he hated it so much that he felt the punches and wounds coming back to him. E stood up to see Mami playing the machine now, looking concentrated so she was probably trying hard to get a certain item. He shook his head getting rid of the memories.

He had a new life ahead of him.

* * *

After the arcade, they all went to a bookstore. For a small bookstore, it had lots of books that was stored on the selves on it. One pile was manga, the other fantasy, then to fiction and then more genre.

Mami was getting low on what manga to read amd decide to but some new ones while Enma got over the 'I-was-scared-and-I-need-something-sweet-and-fluffy-to-read' thing and went off to find other books he can enjoy (well he tries enjoying reading but it is mostly Tsuna's thing). Lambo wandered off to explore the store.

He went to the action selection where they were mostly the good guys fighting the evil guys and in the end, the good guys win. Well mostly. Then came in the mysteries where you can see guys wearing coats and holding a magnifying glass, or kids who are smart/ talented and getting the culprit caught.

Lambo wandered around mostly and check a few books on what to buy but got bored easily like Enma, who read picture books since he can read them quickly without buying them unlike those big, thick books like Harry Potter. Mami was a big manga reader, so she has a big trolley with her and grabbing manga that looked interesting. You can definitely see the sparkles around her all day long. After getting carried away with all the book shopping, Enma think it was enough and pulled Mami away who wanted to buy more (but Enma said it was enough and had to save money). But while he was grabbing Mami away, he notice Lambo wasn't nearby and he looked around but didn't find him. Mami took notice of it and help him to find Lambo.

Mami and Enma couldn't find Lambo anywhere 5 minutes later. It was big book store so it was nearly like a maze they took a while to find him. They both agreed to split up and Mami covered up the west and Enma was the east since that part of the store mostly has books that were inappropriate for a 5 year old girl.

After searching, the siblings went back together and said that neither one of them has yet to find the 10 year old kid until he appeared of nowhere. They sighed and thank god they didn't lose him. They took his hand and went off to another shop after paying.

* * *

Time pass quickly for the group and it was time for lunch. The time was actually 2:13 so they were having a late one for today. Mami was reading rapidly with the manga she was reading making the two males call out to her to watch out for bumping into things. Such as people, poles, the brick wall, and trees.

"Mami is sure to get a bruise sooner_" _Enma muttered as he and Lambo ended up dragging his sister with gaining a little attention of some strangers.

Mami mouthed that she wanted to go to Takesushi again to show Tsuyoshi their new friend and hopes of meeting his son. Enma on the other hand wanted to go back to the apartment to where Tsuna is because he was worried if he was okay but he Lambo perked up by the word 'sushi' in .

"Mami how about we go home for lunch"

"_No, I want to Takesushi."_

"But why?"

"_To show our new friend."_ *points at Lambo*

"To show our friend at Takesushi? Well true I want to go back there for sushi-"

"Sushi?"

The siblings turned their heads to the 10 year old child who had sparkles around him. Enma sighed and give up. It was clear that they were going to the sushi place.

"Come on, let's go there."

"Yay!"

"_Yay!"_

* * *

Tsuna looked at the kitchen then back to the clock, then to the kitchen, then to the clock, then to the kitchen, then to the clock, then to the kitchen, then to the clock, until he got tired of it and sat back down. He wasn't feeling hungry at the moment so decided that he will skip it.

Now that he knows that Giotto is doing god-knows-what, he was pacing around the house, completely nothing to do.

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored,I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored~"

Tsuna chanted again and again, until he thought of one thing to do. He went to his and grabbed his mobile phone. He went through the contacts list until he found Enma's name. He clicked on it and waited him to pick it up.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

*click*

"Hello Tsuna-kun, are you okay there?"

"Yep, _very _much." Tsuna replied sarcastically

"*sighs* What happen this time?"

"The boredom is just killing me and I just can't understand him."

Enma doesn't need to be ask who was 'him'.

"Maybe you just have take things slow and easy."

"Enma, most people says those things most of the time, and they aren't really helping. Anyway, change of topic, where are you and what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm at Takesushi since Mami wanted to show Lambo to Tsuyoshi."

"Then can you at least let me hear them what are they doing cause I don't have eyes there."

"Sure, sure. "

Enma held the phone up in the air so Tsuna can hear what was going on.

"Lambo is it, what kind of sushi do you want then?"

Tsuyoshi's voice rang out of Tsuna's phone.

Silence was held for a moment until Lambo voice came out of the phone.

"I don't know. I haven't tried any of these. Can you give a recommendation?

"Of course."

Tsuna smiled that Lambo was at least getting along with other people. "Hey Lambo, can you hear?"

Lambo stop listening to Tsuyoshi's recommendation list and heard Tsuna's voice somewhere. He turn around to find him but didn't until Enma waved the phone in front of him and gave him the phone.

"Tsuna-nii, why are you calling?"

"Just checking how are you guys doing. Is everything okay."

"Yep."

"Good. If you feel uncomfortable, call me okay?"

"Okay~ Do you want us to buy sushi for you?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Not in the mood for any."

"What, but the sushi here looks good."

"I've already eat them, and they were good. Just enjoy your time."

"Fine, do I have to give the phone back?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you later.

"Bye Lambo. See you later"

"Bye." *turns to Enma* "Here you go Enma."

Lambo gave the phone back to the owner and went back to ordering. Enma put the phone next to his ear.

En-kun, I going to call off. See later okay?"

"*huff* You called me the childhood nickname."

"It's been long time since I said it, so I said it randomly."

"Why now Tuna-kun?"

"You said it too En-kun~ Well I going now, bye."

"Bye."

Tsuna turned off the phone and looked at the clock. It was 2:28. Since it doesn't hurt to take a nap, he doze off.

* * *

Enma turned off his phone and face back to the group. Lambo was awed by the sushi when it was served and took a bite of it. Then he said how good it was gobble it down while Mami was trying to tell Lambo to calm down his eating but he didn't listen.

"He's about to choke at any minute." Enma muttered.

Tsuyoshi then call out from the kitchen. "Takeshi, can you come and help me?" You can just hear a faint, 'okay' from upstairs. After the call, a tall boy that had black hair with hazel eyes, appeared with a grin.

"Oyaji* Do you need help?"

"Takeshi, can you help me to make sushi for our customers."

"Hai."

Takeshi was about to go into the kitchen until he saw Enma. First, it was like they were staring each other forever and Enma was frozen stiff and confused. The boy name Takeshi stared for a moment until he grinned again, walked over to him and pulled out a hand.

"Hi, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. What's yours?"

Enma was bewilder by why Yamamoto was staring at him before, then introducing himself now.

"Uh, My name is Kozato Enma, nice to meet you." Enma said as he shake Yamamoto's hand.

"Is that so, you look familiar like...uh.."

"Cozarto Simon?"

"Ah, yep."

"That's because I'm his brother."

"Is that so. Oh hey Mami, didn't see you there."

The said girl turned with a sushi stuff in her mouth and did a small wave then went back to eating. Takeshi then went back to talking.

"I heard from Cozarto that he has a younger brother so since you look similar to him, I thought it was you. It looks like I was right."

"Yeah..."

"Oi Takeshi, how long are you going to talk?"

"Hai Oyaji, coming. Nice talking to you."

Then he turned and went to the kitchen. Enma finds him a nice, easy talking person. Not only that, he looks like one of his brothers friends. Enma turn and went back to waiting his order.

* * *

_"-Aah, tomo ni ayumou, Namimori chuu~"_

A yellow bird was singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem song while flying around the school. After looking around the school for any intruders, the yellow bird went a window that was opened and perch on the window sill.

"Hibari, Hibari."

Hibari heard the bird, place his pen down and put his hand out for the bird to land on there. The bird happily fly away from the sill and land on one of the fingers.

"No intruder, no intruder."

"Good Hibird."

Hibari rewareded Hibird with a seed which started eating it. Then later off to his hair to doze off. Hibari went back to his work and look to the file on his left. On the file said Sawada Tsunayoshi, who going to attend to this school tomorrow. He won't admit it out loud (or in his head), but he was happy that the 'little tuna' was here and still the same. The same goes to Alaude obviously since he was also attach to the 'little tuna'.

When Hibari met him yesterday, he was shocked (but didn't try to show it) that he the herbivore was here in Namimori. The last time they met was 10 years ago, and the little reunion was a little out-of-nowhere. The only thing that made him kept remembering the fun moments was Hibird, that turn out to be smart and loyal to him.

The memories of the him babysitting him was mostly of him being clumsy and couldn't help it, Like tripping on the mud (which got messy on the way), tripping on thin air, or slipped on the floor that resulted messy stains, or burises. He sometimes was seen reading a book that was too big or difficult for a six year old.

Hibari shock the thoughts off his head and went back to work, that actually involves paperwork but that was until the door open to reveal a man wearing a suit with a yellow dress shirt. His fedora had a orange stripe that was around the cone and a chameleon sitting on the fedora.

"Chaos Hibari. Busy as usual I see."

Hibari didn't looked up at the visitor since he knew who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just giving you the paper you need."

The fedora guy took out the paper and gave it to the carnivore. Hibari took and read it quickly.

"Hn" (Approved)

I didn't need you to tell you that since you own me favor."

"Can't you just go meet him normally?"

"Of course not. That kind of meeting is just boring."

The fedora guy turned to leave the office.

"After all, I am Reborn, his former tutor."

(A/N sorry if this scene is OCC)

* * *

"Today was sure fun and tiring. How about you guys?"

Enma sat on a bench with the other two and slouch. With all the exploring and playing with his sister and Lambo, it was pretty fun. Both of them nodded and slouch a little too. Enma had somehow ended up.

1. Carrying Mami and Lambo's bags.

Mami's 'watch out for the...' watcher.

most of his money.

somehow act like a servant like buying them each crepe which is what they are eating.

The crepe was delicious and had lots of strawberries in them but Lambo's somehow got grape instead. Enma had loads of fun even though a couple of days just pass here. Maybe because he like exploring more and he already stayed at his old hometown for a long time. Not only that, he gets to live with his brother and sister.

His parents, well he doesn't know much about them since they disappeared without a trace leaving himself and his siblings move with his grandma that he adore very much. She was the kind of grandma that was wacky, cool, kind, and full with warmth. Her husband died of cancer so she was sad and alone but didn't stayed like that forever. She believed that if she mourned for his death too long, she'll waste her life and her husband said that he wanted her to live to the fullest which she did. Every week, she visit his graveyard and place a daffodil, both of their favorite flowers.

When Enma moved to her house, she always did the same thing every time he visits, a whole tray of her homemade cookies and gummy bears on the table. He always love his grandma because she always understands his problem, very wise and if he does something wrong, she forgives her and doesn't care what was wrong with it. She was his ideal grandma.

Years and Months pass by and the day she died of old age came. Corzato was 19, Enma was 14 and Mami was 3 years old at that time. They attend her funeral and quietly shed tears for her on how a great grandma she was.

After the funeral, Cozarto already took over Shimon company and live with his Mami while Enma live where his best friend was since he was the first true friend he had. He never seen his parents ever since they disappeared from when he was 12 years old. Mami was 1 years old so she never had any memories of them but doesn't care. Cozarto was mad but hid it and later got over with it saying that they aren't worth it.

"-ma, when are we going to go? Enma? ENMA!"

Enma was force out of his thoughts and l saw that the kids already ate their crepes and looking at him, unlike him with a half eaten crepe. He grin sheepishly and ate the remaining crepe (resulted that he succeed) and hop off the bench.

"Sorry if I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

Lambo sighed. "I said when we are going back."

"Oh sorry. Lets go now, It's quite getting late. Are you guys ready?"

They both nodded and ran off leaving yet again with the red head and the bags alone. He sighed and grabbed the bags.

* * *

The days went by quickly, it was until by then, the time for dinner appeared. Tsuna just woke up and surprised that he slept all the way until dinner. He knew he wasn't going to sleep well at nighttime. He stared at the kitchen. Sure Giotto ruled his home, but that doesn't stop him from cooking. He was going to show him that he doesn't have complete power. Tsuna search around the kitchen to find utensils.

He first went to the fridge for ingredients. When he opened it, the fridge wasn't full nor empty. There was meat in the freezer and few vegetables below. The rest were milk, eggs, juice and tofu. Tsuna thought on what he can make.

He could make chicken with rice, a mix of vegetables and miso soup. He didn't cook for a while so he could do this as a warm up.

He first took the ingredients for the meal and wash his hands. First for miso soup, he put water in a pot and add seaweed to it. He let it slimmer for 7 minutes then put the heat to low. Then he added green onions that had been chopped, 1 inch cubes tofu, and a teaspoon of sesame oil. He stirred it for a while then turn the heat off and close it with a lid.

Then comes the chicken and rice. The rice was simple to make. Wash it several times then put it in a rice cooker. The chicken, was a bit messy as always. He took out bits that were unnecessary for eating, took out less fat, then took a pan, add a little of oil, then cooked it.

While it was cooked, he made a vegetable mix that was easy to make. He took out lettuces, cherry tomatoes, cucumbers and cabbages, wash it until it okay and put it in a bowl.

The rice was ready later and so was the chicken. He turned off the heat of the rice cooker and chicken, and put it on plates.

After cooking his own dinner, Giotto went out of his room, wondering what in the world he was doing to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking for dinner."

"Since when you had permission?"

"You sound like you wanted me to starve."

"Fine fine, sure I never had but it's not like you can order me around even though you _kindly _allow me to stay here," There were sarcasm heard in '_kindly'. "_Just eat. We should waste food _right_ Giotto?"

"*Huff* I'll be eating in my room."

"Nope, you eating here."

"I'll be eating in my room."

"Here."

"Room."

"Here."

"Room."

"Here."

"Room."

"Here."

"Room."

"Here."

"Room."

"Here."

"I had enough."

"Good, I'll be in my ro-"

SLAP

"OW!"

Giotto held his cheek that was once again assaulted by the paper fan. It was throbbing red again and he hoped that he never ever had to face this.

"So, here or room?"

"Here."

Giotto give up.

Giotto ended up eating at the couch and quickly ate his dinner since he wanted to leave. Before he came, he had a lot of freedom and relaxing. But then he just have to appear with a letter from Iemitsu that saying his..._step brother _was coming here.

When he came, all of these things happen less than 2 days already. Another kid livign with them, found out that Hibari and Alaude were close to him, and the paper fan slap.

* * *

The step brothers finish their dinner and place their dishes in the sink that Tsuna will be cleaning later.

Giotto wasn't happy about the slap so he couldn't really concentrate on his dinner that the brunet made for him. He refused to eat any from him at first, but the paper fan always comes to Tsuna's side and so Giotto yet again surrendered to it.

"I'm definitely wish I could kick you out." He mutter but did not go unnoticed by the buinet

Tsuna turn and face him.

"What make you think that you can kick me out of this building?" He said as he drink his glass of water.

Giotto walk towards his most visit friend, his bedroom. Then open the door and before he left, he answered the question.

"I practically own this whole apartment building. But thanks to your father, I was force to."

After Giotto closed his door, Tsuna took a moment to process, then spits out his drink.

Giotto say what!?

* * *

~Omake~

~Look at the Signs~

Lambo and the siblings went in to a bookstore. Lambo doesn't go to bookstores much since he likes to go out and have fun. Not sit in one place and read. So being in one felt a little new to him. With him being a little curious, he went to a random part of the store. Mami went off to do some manga maniac shopping while Lambo had no idea Enma was doing.

Lambo only took quick glances at the books that pass him when he was walking. Lambo was actually the type of person to judge a book by its cover. He couldn't really help it and went off to find books.

Then when he went to another selection that was led by stairs. The covers were somehow weird to him. Like there many females in _weird _clothing or males that were shirtless most of the time. Lambo shrugged and act as if they were normal.

He seen eventually got bored of it and went out of the stairs. When he came out, there were the siblings and saw them sighed out with relief.

When they off to pay, The Kozato siblings didn't see the sign above where Lambo came out from.

R-18 Adults Only.

No wonder why they couldn't find him. Lambo just went to _that _place of the store.

* * *

***Is that what Yamamoto calls his dad? please help.**

**Some of you guys probably thinking why Tuna-kun instead of Tsu-kun, because his mother called him Tsu-kun so I want a change so I chose Tuna-kun since that's the only name I could think of that is short and cute for a childhood name XD I hope the 'machine with all the things inside it' part was understandable because I don't what it is called. **

**Review with your dying will~ **


	7. Bond 7

**Qhdoiwqhtgie;abg;vnoqpfhprasdfg; I want to say about the last chapter of KHR, I really found it disappointing. Like 'Neo Vongola Primo'...unexpected and NOT Vongola Decimo. So in short, I found the ending disappointing but also unexpected. Also, Amano also left questions unanswered so that one of the unsatisfying things. And I mean TONS of questions unanswered. **

** how about TLY TSUNA FACE DAMMIT! D: **

** DOES GOUKUDERA LIVE! (Even it was suspected as an apartment, but still).**

** TSUNA BECOME VONGOLA DECIMO OR NEO VONGOLA PRIMO!**

** RINGS**

** MANY MORE TO THE EXTREME!**

**Even though Tsuna will always have a Dame side, can't he just at least done a cool thing at the end? *Sighs* But it will forever be my favorite manga (but not ending...DEFINITY NOT 4/10 for the ending but 9/10 for the whole manga).**

**Sorry for the caps.**

**Anyway, back to the story, Most of you probably realize I change the summary a little because I thought I want to show the plot more clearer in the summary. Same thing goes to rating because I made a change of plans for the future chapters. (like should I really add smut? Maybe fluff is enough. I was debating that a lot these days) In this story, Reborn is 25 years old.**

**Anyway I want to thank to soraxtsuna123 and to a person who has no account poisson for reviewing my story. Thank you for the reviews. Even with a short review, it helps me. **

**Also, Just to make things clear, when Mami is 'talking', hers will be like this:**

"**Hello" So it's just simply underline.**

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

"Owns this apartment, owns this apartment, owns this apartment. owns this apartment, owns this apartment, owns this apartment, yeah right."

Tsuna muttered as he washed the dishes after dinner. Out of all times, his step brother says that he owns this _whole_ apartment. If he does, why not say it before. Most people would say, "It's because you never said so."

In Tsuna opinion, a really, really lame excuse.

Tsuna place the wet dishes on the rack to dry off and went to the fridge again to eat some fruit since he still felt a little hungry and the dinner's atmosphere wasn't...great.

Just as he was about to grab grapes from the fridge, the doorbell rang which made him stop what he was doing. Tsuna looked at the time to see that it was quite late and that Lambo had not come yet so probably Lambo was by the door. He walked over to it and open it to show that it was indeed Lambo.

"Ah, Lambo, how was your day? Are Enma and Mami back at home?"

"Yep, Tsuna-nii. I had loads of fun! How come you didn't come with us? Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sorry Lambo, I have school tomorrow. Not only that, it's my first day there so I can't. Enma the same thing."

"How about Mami?"

"Well, maybe she probably goes to a special school because you know why. But anyway, come inside and did you already have dinner?"

"No, but I'm full by eating all those treats!"

"Treats?"

Tsuna grab Lambo and push him lightly into the room. He knows that Lambo ate Takesushi for lunch, but that was it. What did they do anyway?

And so that was how Tsuna spend his night, listening what Lambo did during the day. Well, there was an awkward bit when Lambo was in the book store that made Tsuna blush especially how he describe it.

Also that made Tsuna did a mental facepalm.

"..." (Mami)

"...WHY IS HE HERE!" (Enma)

"Calm down Enma, there's no need to be shock." (Cozarto)

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Chaos Loser-Enma."

"Whyishehere? Should he be "

"So that's how you greet me after all these years huh."

"Calling you on the phone was enough. Why face to face NOW!?"

"Stop shouting, I just came here to talk with your brother about business" *takes out gun*

After Enma and Mami drop Lambo off at Giotto's apartment, they went to their apartment to have a surprise for them. Like why Reborn doing here of all times. At 7:12. At this time. Well, that question was answered already and Enma just dodge a bullet by the devil himself. Enma just wonder to himself that how in the world did he get himself a gun? Legally.

"Fine, fine, fine, I will just go to my room and relax. I feel tired." Enma spoke out and walked into his room, but yet, another bullet pass through him, going into his bedroom. You could just hear a 'crash' noise.

"Reborn you devil"

Cue with the smirk from the fedora guy. Mami felt tired and sleepy too so she drag herself to her room and close the door. Unlike what happened to Enma, Reborn was being a gentleman and didn't shoot any bullets.

"Reborn, can't you just go easy on him. He just came here a couple days ago and now your playing tutor with him. Did you even met Tsuna yet?"

"I don't play easy and you know that. I didn't see him yet since I could a surprise to him. Despite with him being the smart one out both of them, he is always the easy one to shock."

"Sadist as always. He already have a...errr, uh, brother trouble an now he has to deal with you."

"Yes, I know what is happening between them."

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"No."

"Despite with you being his tutor, you're really an evil one."

"_Although I had doubts, maybe he won't admit that he had a soft spot for him" _Cozarto mentally smile at this thought. But also snickered.

BAM

"I **heard **that."

The bullet was now inches away from hitting his head, implanted in the wall. Cozarto was just a little annoyed that he had to take the bullets out of his wall and fix the wall later.

"Reborn! Stop shooting the bullets around. Please, I don't want to pay money for this and more trouble. Can you please don't?"

"Nope, I'm just enjoying what's happening."

"Argh. Lets just go back to business."

* * *

"Come on Lambo, lets go to sleep."

"I don't want to!"

"Come on, let go of the chair."

"NEVER!"

"Geez Lambo, and you're just ten years old."

"I want to watch the show before it finishes."

"Lambo, it's getting late and the time is 10:56."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tsuna-nii, P-L-E-A-S-E?"

"Er, no offense Lambo, your kinda bad at making puppy faces..."

"*Breaks the puppy face* But I want to watch the show!"

"You can't. I have to sleep early and get ready for school, after all I don't want to be late on my first day."

"But Tsuna-ni-"

"When did my apartment get so LOUD?"

The two boys looked at the direction of the blond, who was in his nightwear. It was just a simple black one that looked silky. His face held a grumpy expression, showing that he didn't enjoy that his sleep was disturb at this time.

Tsuna didn't really mind much about Giotto's expression, while Lambo did a small, inaudible gulp and let go of the chair that he was holding. If the chair was a living thing, it would be glad that the cow had let go, not giving it a hard grip. Then Tsuna picked Lambo up (since he was on the floor with the chair) and made him stand.

"Just making him go to bed. He just wanting to watch a show on T.V."

"Then, can you guys not shout here?"

"Maybe...maybe not."

Then the staring contest. Lambo wanted to get out of here quick so he quietly sneaked away from the scene and slipped into Tsuna's room, where he will be sleep from now on. The contest continued for a while, not even a single step-brother dare to lose,

Staring...

Staring...

Staring...

Staring...

Staring...

RING~

The sound came from Giotto's room, so the contest was excuse and the blond closed his bedroom door. Tsuna sighed and turn off the lights of the living room, before heading to the his room.

When he was inside his bedroom, Lambo was already in his nightwear, and in bed but not sleeping just yet. Since there was much of an option where the cow can sleep, he ended up sleeping in Tsuna's room.

Tsuna was glad that he didn't have to deal more trouble like making Lambo going to sleep. He looked at the time and it was now 11:04. Tsuna wonder if he was going to wake up on the right time since he was not really a morning person. He didn't have an alarm clock, nor Giotto will do the wake up call. Tsuna shrugged and went to the bathroom, hoping that he will wake up on time.

~The Next Day~

"Nghhh..."

"Tsuna-nii, wakey wakey. Wake up. Waaakkkkkeeeee uuuuuuuppppp..."

"Hm..."

The brunet open one of his eyes and looked around him. Lambo was in front of him, staring. He was sitting on his bed, with his nightwear on still. Tsuna eyes were fully opened this time and he looked at the wall clock. It was 6:13. Well, it looked like he was awake on time.

With the help of a 10 year old.

Tsuna sat up and rubbed his eyes so that he can be fully awake but the sunlight wasn't helping a lot. When his eyes got use to the sunlight and was he could see clearly, he turn to Lambo and thank him for waking him. After, today was the first day of school. The two boys went into the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

Lambo went in first to brush his teeth while before heading to the bathroom, Tsuna went to grab his uniform and prepare his other things for school. He made sure he didn't forget anything and went to where Lambo was.

After they got prepared, the apartment was a little quite so Tsuna was guessing his _step brother _hadleft already for work. What time does he even start it anyway? Tsuna went to the kitchen to make a simple breakfast. Toast and eggs.

Sometimes, during eating their breakfast, Lambo ask for more eggs since he was still feeling hungry. At first being a good 'brother he is, he said yes but latter on said no because this is Giotto's kitchen we're taking about. Lambo kept whining until Tsuna promise that he will take him out shopping and buy the things he wanted later. Of course, he also limited the amount on what to buy. Lambo stop talking meaning that he accepts it and Tsuna thank that he wasn't whining for more. Tsuna grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. When he look a the clock, he then realize that...he was going to be late.

As usual.

Tsuna said to his 'younger brother' that he was going to school and said goodbye to him. Lambo understanding that he had to leave, said goodbye to him and Tsuna lock the door with the apartment keys. While heading down using the elevator and went out of the building, he met up with Enma. His friend saw him and waved at him which Tsuna did the same with him. When he went closer to him, he saw that his friend wasn't alone. He could see Gokudera and another teen who had a big grin on his face. Tsuna was confuse with who was the tall teen and went up to his best friend.

"Hi Enma-kun! Hi Gokudera-kun!"

"Hi Tsuna-kun."

"Ohayo Tsuna-sama." *cue with the 90 degree bowing*

"Enma-kun, who is that beside you?"

"Hm, the one beside me is Yamamoto Takeshi. Also the son of Tsuyoshi. You know, the owner of Takesushi."

"Really?"

Tsuna examine the the tall teen. His grin never left the face like it was left there forever. He was wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform so it obvious that he goes the same school as him. In Tsuna's mind, he was check as a easy going, friendly person to be with. If Enma was friends with him, it could hurt to be friends with him either.

"Hi, my name is Sawada Tsuanyoshi."

"Ah, you must be Giotto's sibling aren't you? You guys look similar."

"Uh..."

"Oi, don't talk to Tsuna-sama like that!"

"Haha, I was just saying if they're are related."

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay, and yes Yamamoto I am related to him. A step brother to be exact."

"Uhh guys, can we go now and talk about this later?"

The three boys look at the red head's direction before processing the words. Mostly in Gokudera's mind, he doesn't mind while Yamamoto was blinking. Tsuna's mind kept repeating the word late.

"_Late...late...late...late...late..."_

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

The brunet shouted before running all the way to school. Although he tried, so his best friend help him and dragged him along.

* * *

**Sorry, no omake this time because there wasn't really any scenes I can make it like a omake. I think this chapter is not boring because you know, nothing much happens here.**

**Review with your dying will~**


	8. Bond 8

**New chapter...sorry if update was late. **

**Thanks to: Lexie-chan94, PetiteSkylark, soraxtsuna123, poisson, and 'Guest' for the reviews. You guys just make me happy with the reviews X3**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR! **

"Ciao" Talking

"_Ciao" Thoughts or can be use in flashbacks or imaginations._

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"MADE IT!"

Enma shouted and stop in front of his school that he was going to attend soon. It was a little surprising how they manage to get to school with a little more minutes to spare. The four teenagers made it to school on time by obviously, running. Gokudera had no problems running and the same goes to Yamamoto, who still had a big grin on his face. Enma let go of Tsuna who was still panting despite Enma doing most of the running work and dragging him. Enma looked at the school in front him while Tsuna tried to stand, supporting himself but his legs felt like a jelly and about any time can give out.

"Wow, so this is the school we will be going to. I hope I get to be in the same class as you guys."

"Don't worry Enma-sama, I'm sure we will be."

"How can you be sure Gokud- Wah!"

At this moment, Tsuna legs collapse and he fell on his best friend, making both of them having contact to the ground. Enma was unprepared for that so when Enma's face reach the ground, his lips literally kissed the hard, rough, concrete ground while Tsuna was on top of his back looking, just...dead.

Well, that was a bad start on your first day of school isn't it? Kissing the ground and your friend was just 'dead-looking'.

"Tsuna-sama! Enma-sama!"

"Oi, Tsuna, are you okay?"

Enma sat himself off the ground, trying to wipe the disgusting taste that his lips made contact to. While this made Tsuna's head move to another direction and his head hit the ground.

"Ugh, ew, ew, ew, ew."

"_Can't believe there was actually a day where I kiss the ground, I'm going have to clean it." _Enma thought.

"Oi, are you guys okay?"

Enma looked up to meet Yamammto's face and then nodded.

"Sorry about that. Tsuna is weak when it come to these kinds of things. *looks at time* Why don't you guys go ahead."

"WHAT!? No way Enma-sama!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, just leave this to him."

"Please Gokudera, You guys are going to be late."

I don't care about that, Enma-sama."

"Ugh, why do I feel so horrible?"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Hm, oh hey Enma...AHHHH, SCHOOL! LET'S GO NOW!"

Tsuna got up and grab his bag, to slip on his shoelace that was untied during all the running. His face hit the ground like Enma except that his forehead was the victim, not the lips.

"Ouch."

Enma sighed and grab the brunet. Tsuna rubbed his forehead while _finally _heading to the school building and the others following suite. When they were in the school, Yamamoto grab Gokudera, who was shouting at him for grabbing him. At first, Gokudera wasn't going to his class and wanting to follow the brunet and red head, but after a few convincing words from Tsuna, he agreed.

Enma looked at his surroundings to see a few students around, some were minding their own thing while others were staring at him and his best friend. While Tsuna look at the clock and saw that they had a few minutes to spare before school starts.

"Come on Enma, lets go."

"Yeah, I know."

~Time Skip~

"Can I help you?"

"Well, we are the transfer students."

"Oh yes, I heard about having new students here. Can I please have both your names please?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Kozato Enma."

"Okay, just wait and let me get your schedules."

Enma and Tsuna were able to reach the secretary's office with a little help of students (that were willingly to help). It took them a fews turns and 'walk straight' directions from their fellow schoolmates. Though, there were a few delinquents and bullies on the way, but they manages with it.

They hear a bit of shuffling in the office as the secretary went searching for their schedules. After a moment of finding them, she went to make a copy and then gave them their schedules.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Oh yeah, by any chance are you two related to anyone _major_?"

Boy Tsuna already know where this is heading to.

"Er, sorry I have no idea what are you talking about."

The Tsuna turned and Enma did the same thing. Although he didn't what the female was implying. The secretary sighed and turn to read the page on a magazine that she left off. On the page was coincidently about the company Vongola and the next page was Simon. To the secretary, what caught her interest was a certain blond and a red head, who were the boss of their respective company.

Back to the brunet and red head, they were comparing their schedules, which turns out, they had most classes together. Which made them very glad. Enma and Tsuna went to find class 2-A, and also hope that they have Yamamoto or Gokudera in their class.

When they reach there, Tsuna knocked on the door and heard a bit of noise in the class. Some were suspiciously sequels that probably comes from the girl students. It took a few seconds for a female to appear. She raised a eyebrow at them, looking up and down and then knew that they were probably the students that she expecting.

"Oh, I suppose that both of you are the new transfer students here."

"Yes."

"Fine. Just wait here a moment."

She turn and closed the door. Tsuna could just hear the noise died down and the female they met before making an announcement to the class. "Okay class, I also need to mention that we will be also having transfer students." After that, more talking and chatter appeared. It was pretty obvious on what they're saying.

Tsuna wondered what the she meant on the word, 'also'. Does that mean they had a new student too? He wouldn't be surprise. Although it was sometimes rare to get more than three transfer students in the same class depending on what school you were in. Enma got bored a little for standing around for a while and just wanted to go on. He was a bit curious what Namimori Middle school was like. Just as he heard that they could finally come in, he nudge Tsuna bit to get him out of his thoughts. Tsuna blinked a few times just to get into reality.

"Come on Tsuna-kun, it's time to go in."

And so Enma push Tsuna in the classroom and stand in front of the class. Although he was still wasn't use with people staring at him for a while, making him wanting to shrink back. But he had to put up a good impressions in front of others. While dragging Tsuna along with him to the front, he saw a certain fedora wearing man that he expected to be here since after all, he knows that he'll appear in school sometime. But for Tsuna, he didn't see him just _yet._

As for Tsuna, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto, which he was glad for and did a little wave at them. Yamamoto did the same while Gokudera's might be just a _little exaggerating._

"Okay, now go introduce yourselves. The spotlight is now all yours. You can now speak." The woman lazily said as Tsuna sweatdrop at the action but didn't mind it much.

"Good morning. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am a transfer student and please take care of me."

"Hello. My name is Kozato Enma. I am also a transfer student like my friend *points to Tsuna*. Please take care of me."

"So any questions class?"

So far, many hands raise up. Mostly were girls.

"You in the left."

"Are you guys somehow related to someone well-known?"

"Uh well..."

Tsuna of course wanted to stay in low profile, but always having bad luck in most things and trying not to be rude he replied to the girl's question.

"Well, nope."

"Is that so? You look familiar to Giotto-sama."

"*sighs* That's disappointing. I would be awesome if they were. The red head totally looks like Cozarto-sama."

"Haha..." "_No doubt they form a fanclub of them."_

For Enma, he was still oblivious to it. The majority of hand ups lowered, seeing that most of the questions were related to 'Are you related blah blah blah' which Tsuna was glad that questions were over quickly.

"Okay you two, go to your seats *points to the two seats next to the window* and Mr. Reborn, the rest is up to you."

"_Wait, Mr. Reborn? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, As in Reborn? As in __**him**__?__"_

Tsuna turn to the said person that he never notice who was there. The look was difinity familiar to him as if he seen him before. Sure he was wearing a suit that many men would wear but he was sure that no one would wear a fedora like that. The unmistakable 'orange- stripe-around-the-cone' fedora.

"_N-no way is that him. No way."_

But Tsuna could always remember the chameleon, always sitting on the fedora. Well, most of the time.

"_It's REBORN!_"

Tsuna was about to sprang forward to him but Enma stop him and pulled him to their assign desks. "Come on Tsuna, you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself on your first day of would you? You can always meet him later." Enma told him.

"But Enma..."

Tsuna silently do the puppy eyes while Reborn smirk that he hadn't change much. He wondered how much rusted his students were after he left. But first comes school.

"Class will now begin."

~Omake~

~What is Lambo up to~

"Ugh, I wish Tsuna-nii is here. It's so boring. I wish school never existed."

The ten year old lazily lay on the sofa, in the apartment all the day long. He just wish time would just pass and then his 'brother' would just appear. But of course, if he wanted the time to pass quickly, then if it was the weekends, and he was hanging out with his 'brother', then the 'fun time' would pass by too.

Lambo knew that but he couldn't just waste time on this. He watch T.V show, but they were getting boring and he needed to do something fun, interesting, or something he enjoyed. But of course it wouldn't appear out of nowhere.

It only a matter of time if some fairy godmother would come out of nowhere and grant him something like in the story Cinderella. But of course he wouldn't go in to some ball and wear does _big, puffy, lace, _whatever-you-name-them dresses. He would just go ask for some sweets, or more sweets, and more **sweets.**

Lambo can definitely imagine it.

~Lambo's Imagination~

_A fairy godmother appear out of nowhere and Lambo was shocked that something just came out of nowhere. It wasn't everyday these kinds of things happen._

"_Whoa! Who are you?" The cow child ask._

"_I am your fairy godmother, dear." The fairy ask._

"_Uh, okay. Why are you here?"_

"_Deary me, I have no idea why I am here. I guess I just came here because you say it's a feeling I had."_

"_...Okayyyyy..."_

_Lambo have no idea what to do with the fairy godmother here, but the wand was really shiny that Lambo had his eyes on it._

"_Is that a wand?"_

"_Oh this *waves wand*, yep and I can grant anything with this."_

"_Wait, that does that I can ask for anything too?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then, can I ask for one thing?"_

"_Keep going."_

"_Can I have a whole mountain of sweets and candy?"_

"_Duh of course. Since I have nothing much to do, here you dear."_

_So the fairy godmother waved her wand several times and suddenly,_

_POOF!_

_Lambo looked around him and saw a reaallllyyyyy big mountain of candy. He stared at it for a while until,_

"_Gyahahahahah, CANDY!"_

_So he went into the candy._

_The fairy smile and flew away. _

"_Keep eating dear."_

~Imagination Ended~

But that was too far in the fantasy. Where it happen in fairy tales.

Lambo agreed it might be a little cheesy, and maybe unlikey going to happen in some parts, and such, but he wasn't creative with these kinds of things. But if these kinds of things happen, it would be unbelievable and a miracle.

Lambo got up and walked to the kitchen, in hopes of finding candy. But eventually turns out, there weren't many. He did find a few, but they unsatisfying, bad quality, or expired. He was about to give up when the doorbell ring and Lambo went to the door to open it. Somehow, it was man that was holding a big box of...candy. Lambo eyes sparkled and was about to drooled when the man snap out of his thoughts.

"Um excuse me, it this the right address?"

"Lambo looked at the paper in his hand and nodded. He already know the address of this apartment already.

"Is that so, then can-"

"Who was this send by?"

Lambo asked quickly to the man, wondering who send the sweets to this address, and to who. He wonder if his brother likes them, but he doubt the blond would.

"I'm not sure but I think by a person name, er Reborn I think." "_What an unusual name"_

Lambo didn't mind about the name much, grab the paper and signed it, then take the box away from the man.

"Oi, wait kid-"

He closed the door.

The man sighed. But then shrugged. At least it made his job easier. While for Lambo, his aura have a shown of delight and his eyes sparkled. Soon enough, he was giggling madly waiting to open the box of sweets.

"_Thank you fairy godmother." _Lambo thought loudly in his head

Lambo open the box, and breath in the sight of sugary sweets. If Tsuna can home now, he would have been terrified.

* * *

**Lol, I know it was a weird omake. But when typing, "_Thank you fairy godmother.", _it was like Lambo was calling Reborn a fairy godmotherXD Sorry if this chapter is short somehow. I try to make the next chapter longer but I guess I can't promise it...**

**While reading back other chapters of this story, I think I rushed on Yamamoto and Gokudera's part meeting up with Tsuna and Enma (when Tsuna and Enma met Goukudera at the sushi shop and with Yamamoto meeting Enma). But I don't like to dwell on it a lot -_-' I also saw other mistakes I did but they aren't a huge impact really (I think). But I seriously need to know if I am rushing. If there are any mistakes that doesn't make any sense or etc, please review since I don't want the readers to be confuse in the future.**

**Also, I'll be glad if I can get any help with Japanese schools after all, the Internet isn't always right. (Sometimes, you can just get random, crazy things from it).**

**Review with your dying will~ (all types of reviews are welcome :3)**


	9. Bond 9

**Uh, so is anybody reading this author's note?**

**So thanks to these people who review : Aki Sou, Soul Vrazy, Lexie-chan94, soraxtsuna123 (as always), poisson and xVanillaxStrawberuri27. A huge thanks to Butterfree for the heap of reviews.**

**So anyway I think this happen in the middle of the night and I just realize, did I just wrote 'middle school' instead of 'high school'. Then dammit. I don't know much about the curriculum of Japan schools but definitely 100% that sixteen years old are on high school. *Facedesk***

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

_Ding Dong~_

"_Tsu-kun, En-kun, can you go open the door for me?"_

"_Hai. Lets go En-kun."_

"_I know."_

_Two boys, a brunet and a red head, both age at 4 __years old ran towards the doorway of the house and tries to open the door. The brunet, known as Tsuna got annoyed since the door knob seem far away from him and jump multiple times. He wanted to reach it and turn it but it seem that the red head got it first by using a chair and open it._

_It revealed to be a boy about the age of 10 to 13 (according to Tsuna) that wore casual clothing and a fedora with a chameleon on it. For Tsuna, he thinks that it was rare for someone to wear a fedora in these modern days. But it wasn't him to be in front of the door only, Tsuna's father, Iemitsu was there with the fedora boy too. Nana was down the stairs already with the luggage in her hands._

"_Are, Anata and Reborn-kun is already here? Well, then come in both of you."_

"_Ne Mama," Tsuna tug on his mother's dress. _

"_Do you really have to leave for three months?"_

_Nana bent down to both of the boys and gave them a six seconds hug, then pull apart. She gave them both a small peck on each of their foreheads._

"_Don't worry. Mama would come back soon. You two would be with Reborn for a few weeks."_

"_Reborn?" (Enma)_

"_That's right, see the boy with my husband? That's Reborn. Now I expected you two behave."_

_Both boys nodded. Nana smiled at them both, and stand up. Iemitsu came over to them and gave Tsuna a hug. Tsuna was near suffocated and try to pry away from the hug. None of the four seem to realize that he was failing. Except Reborn._

"_I'm going to miss my son much, *looks at Enma* don't worry Enma, I miss you too."_

_He gave the said person a hug (although he actually never wanted one) together with Tsuna and then stand up. He grab some of the luggage and hauled some over his shoulder. The other suitcases were moved by Nana (that were on wheels)._

_They went in front of the house and the adults put it the suitcase in the back of the car. After that, the couple were in the car and Iemitsu waved to the small group. The boys waved back but Reborn kept leaning on the wall._

"_Take care my son. You too Enma. Reborn, don't forget that you're responsible for both of them."_

_Then they drove off. The boys turn to the teen and stared at him. They have no idea what to do at first since both of them weren't really use to strangers. _

_The brunet was the first one to break the silence._

"_Eto...m-m-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is my friend, Kozato Enma *gestures to Enma*. N-nice to meet you"_

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Meow~"

"G, is there a reason why a cat is here in a office?"

" .Won' . ."

"Uh-huh. A cat is stalking you. Congratulations. Way to flirt. "

"I'm serious. It really did."

"Meow~"

The cat went up to G and rubbed itself against his leg. The purred vibrated and G could barely feel it since the clothing was blocking some. G froze in one spot, trying not to move away from the cat, wonder what would the consequences be if he did. Giotto looked at the scene and couldn't help but snickered what was happening to his poor friend. The cat really reminded him of someone.

G twitch a bit before asking his friend for some help. "Oi, I can use a little hand here..."

_SNAP! FLASH!_

Blink once.

Blink twice.

Blink thrice.

"What did you just do?"

"Picture."

'nuff' said.

"Delete it _now._"

"Nope."

"Delet-"

"Giotto, G, Daemon won't stop bothering me!"

An annoyed Lampo march through the room, whining about Daemon. The cat stop what it was doing and snarled at him. Lampo gulped but on the other hand, his eyes widen that were saying, "Why is there a cat here?"

"Apparently, the cat seem to sta-"

"It stalk me...for some reason." G muttered the last bit.

"Nufufufu, what do we have here?"

This time Daemon appeared and Lampo ran to hide behind a big vase as if it was his life line. Giotto sighed as people started to come into the office like little kids going to a playground. It was a office for crying out loud!

"Daemon, stop bothering Lampo, and G, just do something with the cat. It doesn't look like it's going to scratch or hurt you. It pretty seems loyal to you."

"I can't have a cat following me all day while I do my work."

"I don't mind."

The two face Lampo's direction, who was still with the vase. Giotto thought for a moment and shrugged.

"As long the cat does no trouble, me too."

"Nufufufu, to thought that kitty cats were loyal too." Daemon muttered. He went to Lampo direction and drag him out of the room. The victim kept yelling at him to let go of 'ore-sama'. G got tired of it and went to hit them both on the heads. Well Lampo's head since he was the one that won't shut up the most.

Giotto look at the everyday scene and went to grab the folders that were laying on a desk. He stroll over to the door, leaving the three along with the bickering and shouting. He flipped open his phone and looked at the picture of G and the cat. Really, cats don't stalk people. Or according what G says, it looks like stalking to him.

* * *

Four students were down, because of a chalk. Hit by the one that has deadly accuracy. By none other than Mr. Reborn. 'Cause' they were slacking off and not paying attention.

And sadly, one of them was Yamamoto. Well, because he didn't understand a bit and Reborn try to zip his mouth up since he was asking _way_ too many questions.

Students shivered in their seats and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Though classes were boring, they didn't want to end up like the others. Even after being taught by him before, Enma felt uncomfortable too. But didn't understand. Tsuna had already learn all the things that was written on the board and didn't even try to pay attention. His attention was on the teacher.

He was happy for meeting after all these years and yet, all he did just come out and show himself to the class. What a reunion for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada, can you write the answer to this question?"

Tsuna looked up and made contact to Reborn eyes, he stood up and walk over to grab the chalk and write the answer.

Simplify the infinite product  
(1+x)(1+x2)(1+x4)(1+x8)(1+x16)...,  
given |x| 1

Tsuna looked at it and wrote down the answer; 1/(1-x)*

"Correct."

Too easy.

Tsuna never left his eyes off the teacher and handed him back the chalk. He walked back to his seat and flop down. His eyes switch to the time, showing that there was about eleven more minutes until the bell rings. He wanted the bell to ring so he could go up and speak to him. He looked at the board and try to look to pay attention, but cannot.

~Just eleven minutes past~

Ring~

"_FINALLY!" _Tsuna shouted in his head and immediately went straight to the front of the class. But unfortunately, students seem to pass by him like those annoying long trains blocking your path.

People kept brushing pass him and push him, so that left him to stay put do impaitient foot tapping. After the 'train of students' had ended, Reborn was nowhere to be found in the class. The brunet stand for a while until he sat back down and did a facedesk to the table. An opportunity wasted to meet him. Doesn't he understand that he wanted to talk with him.

"_He must be playing sadist and enjoying it." _Tsuna voiced it in his head.

"Tsuna-kun, are you going to do that all day?"

The brunet looked up saw that Enma, Yamamoto and Gokudera was waiting for him. He got up and walked towards the door.

* * *

"_Eto...m-m-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is my friend, Kozato Enma *gestures to Enma*. N-nice to meet you"_

"_..."_

"_I-i-is there any you want?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_O-okay."_

_Tsuna stayed in the same spot for a moment and went off in another direction. Enma only stood there by himself, then bowed. As he pass by, the chameleon on the fedora licked him on the cheek which surprise him. He jumped a bit at the contact and turn to the reptile. His fingers touch the left cheek where it had been lick, it somewhat similar to a dog's lick, or those motherly type kisses. Although he couldn't help but wipe it off a bit. The creature blinked his big yellow eyes and jump to the red head who caught him out of reflex._

_He peered back at Reborn nervously, wondering if this was a bad move. But instead, he still had a calm expression on. To Reborn, the reptile really paid nobody much interest and always just sit on his hat, but it seems someone did perk the interest level._

_Tsuna came back with a tray of jug of water and three cups made of glass. He moved a bit by bit, scared if he was going to drop any on the floor and had to clean it. Although he knew he was young and not allow to touch sharp things, but if he drop it, then he was responsible for it. He wouldn't let other people clean his mess up. Stubborn as always._

_Reborn eyed him, seeing that he was shaking and that the tray might look like it was going to clatter to the floor and the delicate glass approaching the floor. Reborn stood up and walk up to him. Tsuna looked up and saw that 'Mr. Fedora Guy' pick up the tray with confidence. Not even a shake appeared. Tsuna wonder how can he carry it with less trouble. Then pouted._

_The teen left the tray on the table of the living room and sat back down in the sofa. He wanted to sleep since Iemitsu woke him up early today. Shouldn't the bastard blond know that he didn't like to wake up very early. _

_A giggle rang out the brunet and curly burns turn to Enma's direction. The lizard had seem to tickled him by going around his body. Down the arms, up the face, touching the nape of his neck, and so on. It ended when he decided to lay himself on his head. The died down a little and the red head calm down. Enma seem to like its presence and smiled at it._

"_Um, Reborn, what's its name?"_

"_Leon."_

"_Leon huh."_

_The chameleon snooze on the head, which was obvious since the eyes were closed. Same thing as Reborn, he was also waked up earlier but manage to catch up. It was one of those things Reborn was secretly jealous about. Types of those animals that they get to sleep anytime without worry about anybody else. But it was a minor jealously people._

_Tsuna poured himself a cup of water and sip on it. He stared at Reborn if he was going to drink it anytime. _

"_Aren't you going to drink any?"_

"_Not in the mood for any."_

"_Then do you want any other drink?'_

"_...Espresso."_

_Tsuna beamed at him. "That's easy then."_

_Reborn wondered if a toddler like him actually know how to make one. It won't be surprising if he made one and it taste horrible. There was barely any child that makes one at such an age. Tsuna went out of the room again, heading to the kitchen. Reborn this time, follow him in case if he was going to drop anything. When he reached the kitchen and watch how the brunet made espresso, he was glad it wasn't the instant kind. Though, where did the kid learn how to do this?_

_After a few moments of watching and making, Tsuna place the drink on the dining table for Reborn. The teen stared at the espresso for a while, pick it up and then, a sip._

_He hid his expression behind his fedora. It grand and nearly rivaled up with a female friend of his. But not quite enough. But acceptable. _

"_So..."_

"_It's okay."_

"_It that so."_

_And sparkles appeared. Reborn couldn't but dislike a little at how bright it was. It could make him blind. Nearly effective to make people blind or blush. _

"_Ne ne, Reborn, why don't we play a game?"_

_Pfft, game? Reborn does not do that._

"_No."_

"_Eh? Then what can we do?"_

"_Tsuanyoshi, Tsunayoshi."_

"_Huh, wait, how did you get here?"_

_A fluffy canary bird fly through the air and landed on Tsuna's hair. _

"_Mou."_

_Reborn watch in interest, wondering what a bird is doing here in a house. _

"_Hungry, Hungry."_

_Not only that, it can speak. Not what you see everyday really. _

"_Ah okay, just let me grab the seeds." _

_The brunet wen through the cabinet and moved a few things to find a certain item. _

"_Got it." And the bird flapped its wings happily._

_Tsuna went back on his feet and took out a few seeds from the packet that went onto his hand. He fed the bird who chirp in appreciation and swoop down to eat its meal. _

_While Reborn kept sipping his espresso._

* * *

Enma got bored already when he enter the classroom. Seriously, it was math and then science, they were both one of his hated subjects. First thing that happen to him at school. Not only that, he was separated from Tsuna and Yamamoto. But with Gokudera which is okay. He was glad nobody realize the mistakes he did in class since the students were trying hard not to get hit by the chalk. After the class ended, they were glad it ended and most were running out of the class madly for their lives.

But it was a normal occurrence since every person Enma seem to met that met Reborn had somewhat similar reactions. He couldn't blame them. The science teacher came through the door and place a few papers and a laptop down on his desk. The students didn't bother with the new presence and chatted on like nothing happen. The teacher, was not a patient one, and did a loud 'BAM' on the chalkboard. Silence filled the room, leaving him satisfied with the noise.

"Next time I come into this room, the first I wanted to hear is nothing. Understood?"

The student nodded, some numbly, some slowly. So we have Reborn, and now a scary strict looking science teacher. _Great._

"_I love my school life soooo much, I could cry." _Enma sarcastically said in his head

The man went up to the chalkboard and wrote down something complicated. Enma head begin to swirl and gave up before the real lesson started. He was sure to get an F minus right away no matter what. Enma looked around and sure enough...

"_Are those chemicals? Are we mixing them?" He wonder in his head._

…

…

…

"_Oh god no."_

Then came a silent headdesk.

~Timeskip~

"Come on Enma, we don't time all day."

A student said out loud and the class agreed with nods and 'yeah'. Sweat went down to his face as he tried to find the right chemical. Seriously which one was which. He was afraid if he choose the wrong and then something bad goes wrong. What if-

"Kozato Enma, please choose the right one. Time is precious."

"_Arghhh, then help! You're a teacher right?"_

Enma yelled in his head while looking rapidly between the chemicals. He took a quick glance at the clock and he waited around for two minutes. God, he was so dead. Enma took a random one out of the three and add it to the mixture. He pour the whole thing in and really really really hoped nothing happen. But like Tsuna, they both manage to have bad lucks.

Boom!

The red head jump back and fell on his back. He saw the small explosion out of the mixture he mix together with the two chemicals. It was a small one at least. The small smoke clear away and Enma saw a disapproving face on the science teacher.

"Please go back to your seat."

Enma sighed and went back to his seat while hearing a few snickers from the class.

"Geez, it was obviously the one on his right, why the left?"

"Truly a stupid one."

"Wait, I thought it was the middle one."

"No you idiot, it's the right one."

"You're the idiot, it's not the right, it is the middle.

Then goes a small low bickering argument. Enma sighed again.

Wish he had P.E. **Now**.

* * *

"..."

It was P.E.

Damn.

And neither of his friends were here!

Damn.

Why now?

'Cause the gods are such sadists to him.'

Sad.

Tsuna sat on the ground of the gym floor while the teacher calls out the students names if they're here or not. And it seems that everyone was here. Except for a few delinquents that has a habit of skipping.

Tsuna already heard what Hibari does here and the 'I'll bite you to death' thing that most people was afraid. Despite with him being eighteen years old (Although Tsuna was planning to tell him to got out and do something different at age nineteen. He was too attach to that place). Although he actually never _seen _what he does to the victims, but he just heard that he just beats them up and lets the other perfects clean up the mess. Tsuna seriously wonder what the skylark did the past few years.

The teacher blew in the whistle and order everyone to run around the gym for three laps. Tsuna did anime waterfall tears, wondering how he can survive it. He stood up unwillingly and did a very very light jog. But somewhat looks like a walk. He manage to do one lap without anybody noticing but the P.E. teacher caught him and told him, "RUN, NOT JOG OR WALK YOU FOOL! YOU WANNA GET AN F ON YOUR GRADE!?"

The brunet had no idea what kind of teacher the school had just hired. He grumbled under his breath and started to pick up the pace. He went and try hide behind a crowd of students, but they ran faster than him and his breath was already sounded hoarse. Man why was he weak.

~Just another minor time skip~

Tsuna had somehow survive all the laps and collapse on his knees, panting. But the others were standing well on their feet, as all that running had no effect. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at them. He was sure that his body was okay, no heart of lung disease or any kind from his last check up. Apart from that he was small for his age but it was natural and wish for a growth spurt soon. He was completely normal.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please come here."

The said boy went over to the teacher while writing down something on the clipboard full of paper.

"What do you want sensei?"

"Your athletic skills are useless. You were last and it took you seven minutes to finish. A high schooler like you should do this much more faster. I expected a much more better one nest time."

"Y-yes sensei."

"Good, OKAY CLASS! NEXT THING WE DO IS SOCCER."

"_WHATTTTTTTTT!_" Tsuna had just enough. He sulked on his ways to the outside field where hell just begin for for him.

* * *

RING!

The lunch bell rang, and the four friends met up with each other. After the class of science (for Enma) and P.E (Tsuna) it was until sometime later, they were both recognize at what they were really good at, and even receive praises. So their first of school wasn't that all bad at least.

"Ahhh, it's finally lunch." (Tsuna)

"Ah Tsuna-sama, did you bring anything for lunch in the first place?"

"Hm, now that you mention it, I didn't...I was in a hurry for morning I guess..."

"Then why we go down to the school store to buy something?" (Yamamoto)

"I agreed too. Even I forgot." (Enma)

"Then why don't we go now."

The four friends agreed to go to the school store and walk over there, but during it, Tsuna bump into someone and few backwards into his friends arm.

"Ow, s-sorry."

"You should be more careful where your going, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna snapped his eyes open and stared at the person he aim to talk to all morning. An opportunity. Enma realized this and shoved Gokudera and Yamamoto onward.

And so Tsuna was left along with his tutor.

* * *

"_Where are you going Reborn?"_

"_Italy."_

"_But can't you stay for a little?"_

"_I can't. I'm busy. I was call by your father to take care of you and your friend while your parents are away.  
_

"_T-then, can you come here someday?"_

"_Of course I will, Dame-Tsuna. I might able to make it when you turn 5."_

"_Really?"_

"_Who are you talking to in the first place."_

* * *

~Omake~

~Names~

"Now that you mention it, What would you call it? Since it follows you and such, you are now his owner."

Lampo said to G as he lazily suck on candy. He was out of the grasp of Daemon and decided to spend his time on G and the cat. Both of them, in the kitchen and eating. Since moments ago, Lampo was the luckiest and had _very_ small amount of paperwork and G finishing a few minutes ago. G stab his fruit for some reason while the cat was licking his paws.

Now that Lampo mention about naming, he should think of one at least. But he never ask for a cat and **owning **one, but guess he can't get out of it.

"Then what do I call him, ?"

An angry tick fell on Lampo's head. "I don't know. Ore-sama says that you should ask that yourself."

"Che, can't be bother."

"Fine then."

Lampo all of a sudden put a black blindfold on and spin on the spinning chair for a moment until he was a bit dizzy. Then started to point his left index finger randomly. He took off the blindfold and saw what he pointed to.

"Uri."

"Excuse me?"

"Uri, the cat's name is Uri."

"What the, that's some ridiculous naming sense."

"I thought you didn't care at all what his name is."

"I know, but seriously, after a fruit?"

"Now that was pointed by my finger. So you should be proud."

"Righttttt..."

"_Like hell." He thought._

"_Meow~" _

* * *

***By the way, I took this off a website so I don't own this math problem at all.**

**And there you have it. A few flashbacks of Reborn, Tsuna and Enma. I will continuing the flashbacks more in a few chapters or if possible, the rest would be in the whole next chapter. **


End file.
